


Fais attention

by Chymaille (Liezel)



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: 2013 Movie verse, Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, not sure where this is going, there was no plot and then it invited itself into the story
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liezel/pseuds/Chymaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yama n'est définitivement pas le meilleur agent à envoyer pour tuer le légendaire Capitaine Harlock. A sa décharge, aucun entraînement n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait trouver sur l'Arcadia...</p><p>Cette histoire se déroule pendant l'histoire du film de 2013, dans ses coulisses pourrait-on dire. Comment Yama a vécu sa mission, pourquoi il a décidé de changer de camp (encore et encore), comment il a trouvé sa place parmi l'équipage, et surtout, comment il a appris à connaître le Capitaine puis à le respecter, pour enfin décider de le suivre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Préparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vu pas mal de versions de Yama naïves, innocentes et pacifistes, et ça ne sera pas le cas ici. Dans le film j'ai discerné un Yama honnête, intelligent, battant et, s'il ne tire pas de plaisir à prendre des vies, il en reconnaît la nécessité. Il fut soldat avant d'être espion, après tout. C'est ce Yama-là que j'ai l'intention de développer.

« Fais attention, c’est un sacré personnage, ce pirate. »

Il avait entendu cet avertissement de la part de tous les hommes et femmes qui avaient eu connaissance de sa mission à venir. Certains avaient eu affaire à l’homme directement, et ceux-là avaient comme un tremolo dans la voix quand ils en parlaient. Derrière la gravité et le respect de le voir endosser un tel fardeau, pour criminel et rebelle qu’il fût, l’immortel pirate inspirait avant tout une admiration muette qui frisait la félonie. Ce sentiment, rendu confus par l’interdiction formelle de l’exprimer, commençait à remplir Yama d’une peur sourde, qui elle non plus ne devait pas être formulée.

Car son frère ne l’aurait pas acceptée. _Un assassin doit réussir ou mourir avant de devenir un fardeau pour son propre camp._

Mais peu importait, il était prêt. Il se _sentait_ prêt.

Le vrombissement des réacteurs de la navette interdisait toute conversation soutenue, ce qui n’aurait pas été différent si le silence avait été total. Ezra, impressionnant dans son uniforme d’officier malgré sa position assise forcée, avait porté sur lui un regard dur quand Yama était monté à bord, avant de le reporter droit devant lui. Le jeune espion se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi son amiral de frère s’était retrouvé à l’accompagner au point de largage. Tenait-il à s’assurer qu’il suivrait ses ordres ? Il était hautement improbable qu’il fût là pour l’étreindre pour ce qui serait potentiellement la dernière fois.

Le trajet fut court, au soulagement du jeune homme. Son frère ne cessa pas de fixer le siège devant lui quand ils se posèrent sur Gallina. Yama ouvrit la bouche, puis renonça à dire quoi que ce fût. Il carra les épaules et posa le pied sur le sol avec un air sûr et fermé, en silence, dignement. Ses émotions n’avaient pas leur place à la surface. Il les garderait loin des regards, là où elles ne dérangeraient pas, se promit-il une fois encore.

À peine fût-il suffisamment éloigné, la navette mit les gaz et redécolla promptement, soulevant un nuage massif de poussière et de sable autour d’elle. Les particules s’infiltrèrent dans sa gorge et irritèrent ses muqueuses mais il continua fermement à avancer

Sa destination se trouvait non loin devant lui. Il s’agissait d’une petite ville qui pouvait évoquer une ambiance très far west, perdue au milieu du désert et formée de maisons en partie boisées. La différence résidait dans le fait qu’elle était pourvue de moyens de communication, d’énergie, de l’eau courante et qu’elle était reliée à ses distantes voisines par un hypertrain à induction magnétique dont il suivait présentement la voie.

La taverne de la ville, aussi poussiéreuse que le reste, offrait un spectacle désespérément commun dans les colonies, mais auquel lui-même était peu habitué. Les clients étaient avachis sur les tables, plus ou moins tournés vers tous les autres. La notion de groupes n’existait pas : tous étaient unis dans leur abattement. Personne ne leva le nez à son entrée. Instinctivement, il mima leur attitude et se traîna jusqu’au comptoir, où il se laissa lourdement tomber sur un tabouret.

Plus qu’à attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'intro est assez courte, je m'en rends bien compte, néanmoins, si tout se passe bien, ça devrait aller en s'accroissant. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet espèce de teaser, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif !


	2. Premiers Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama vient d'être recruté parmi l'équipage de l'Arcadia, sous le commandement du légendaire corsaire Harlock. Une beuverie et un entraînement s'ensuivent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la chronologie, disons qu'il se passe environ une semaine entre l'arrivée de Yama et la rencontre de l'Arcadia avec le vaisseau de la Coalition (première bataille - épique - du film).
> 
> Ah, et oui, « première officière », c'est moche, mais que voulez-vous, j'en avais marre d'avoir l'impression d'évoquer une boîte de vitesse.
> 
> Il apparaît que je sois une buse en armes. On va donc survoler le sujet.

Yattaran éclata de ce grand rire carnassier dont il avait le secret, et donna le coup d'envoi de l'hilarité générale parmi l'équipage. Dans son élan, il asséna une grande claque dans le dos de Yama assis à sa droite, qui, pris par surprise, renversa une partie de sa bière. Les rires redoublèrent. Embarrassé, Yama prit une bonne lampée afin de se donner une contenance, et le regretta aussitôt : cette bière-là était nettement plus forte que ce à quoi il était habitué. Elle laissa un fort goût amer au fond de sa bouche quand il parvint à la déglutir. Il retint de justesse une quinte de toux qui aurait à coup sûr achevé sa crédibilité auprès de ses camarades.

Foutu pour foutu, il reprit une gorgée.

Kei, juchée sur un banc avec un pied sur la table en bois, était au centre de l'attention générale. Elle narrait l'abordage d'un vaisseau fantôme, lancé de façon quelque peu téméraire voire inconsidérée, dans la mesure où l'ensemble de l'équipage était trop ivre pour le mener correctement. Son auditoire interrompait son récit à intervalles réguliers par d'énormes éclats de rires, déclenchés aussi bien par les talents de conteuse de leur cheffe que par les souvenirs – vagues et incohérents – qu'ils avaient de ce jour-là.

Le Capitaine se tenait un peu en retrait, debout contre un mur, et hochait la tête de temps à autres comme pour approuver telle ou telle partie de son récit, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Néanmoins, si son regard semblait toujours fixé sur Kei, Yama avait la désagréable impression qu'il l'observait, lui, et il dut être attentif à ce que son visage ne reflète ni l'irritation ni la gêne qu'il en éprouvait.

« Si le Capitaine ne nous avait pas trouvés, on aurait pu passer des heures dans cette cabine, persuadés d'être poursuivis par des fantômes », acheva Kei sous les rugissements ravis des pirates.

Yonoshi, debout non loin d'elle, lui tendit une chope avec un regard brillant qu'elle lui rendit en acceptant la boisson. Elle prit une généreuse gorgée à l'unisson avec son auditoire et bondit à terre pour se placer à côté du jeune homme. Yama estima qu'il devait avoir la trentaine. Comme les autres, sa chevelure brune était complètement désordonnée, et il la maintenait en place comme il pouvait en les attachant en une queue de cheval basse. Ainsi, son visage fin à l'expression éternellement impertinente était à peu près dégagé, hormis quelques mèches trop courtes pour être retenues.

Yama le vit attendre que Kei se réceptionne souplement et se stabilise sur le sol avant de glisser un bras autour de sa taille. Elle échangea un coup d'œil presque imperceptible avec le capitaine, qui opina du chef tout aussi brièvement, avant de se tourner vers un Yonoshi volontairement indifférent. Ensemble, ils se joignirent à la liesse générale.

« C'était quoi ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Yama à Yattaran.

Celui-ci avait vu l'échange, il en était certain. L'ingénieur plissa légèrement les yeux en se tournant vers lui et le scruta un instant d'un air songeur. Le scarabée doré qui pendait à son cou oscillait à hauteur du nez du jeune assassin.

« Kei est la seconde du capitaine, commença-t-il finalement d'un air entendu. Elle est forte et indépendante, mais quand on passe autant de temps à seconder quelqu'un comme le capitaine… »

Yama fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de saisir le sens de ses paroles, prononcées comme si le sous-entendu était évident. Devant son incompréhension manifeste, Yattran soupira et haussa ses larges épaules.

« Bah, elle s'inquiète quoi. Tu as dû remarquer qu'il partait toujours avant la fin de la fête, par exemple.

\- Oh. »

Yattaran se redressa, considérant sans doute que cette explication lui suffisait. Et en effet, bien qu'il ne voulût pas donner l'impression d'épier le capitaine – surtout que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait – il avait effectivement noté ses habitudes et son penchant pour la solitude. Il s'était figuré que c'était juste son côté sombre et mystérieux, ou peut-être qu'il était simplement asocial. Pourtant, le lien évident qui liait l'équipage à son Capitaine, et réciproquement, éliminait d'office la possibilité qu'ils ne fussent de simples ressources pour lui.

Yonoshi ne semblait en tout cas pas s'en soucier outre mesure, ce qui ajoutait une nuance de plus au concept de « liberté » qu'ils chérissaient tous.

Il vit Harlock se glisser hors de la pièce. Il dut se faire violence pour rester assis à sa place et détourner le regard de la porte qu'il avait empruntée. Le pirate n'était plus humain, il ne serait pas facile à éliminer, se martela-t-il. La matière noire qui infectait son corps le rendait immortel, et il en faudrait beaucoup pour l'affaiblir suffisamment au point de le tuer. Ce qui impliquait de le neutraliser d'abord. Ce n'était pas la bonne occasion.

Personne n'avait remarqué son trouble. Autour de lui, le volume avait monté d'un cran. Les pirates étaient tous occupés à boire en l'honneur du capitaine, s'étant rapidement aperçus qu'il s'était éclipsé, comme s'il convenait de lui rendre hommage avant de songer à faire la fête sans lui. Une ferveur que le jeune espion n'avait vue nulle part chez ses camarades de la Coalition – ainsi que l'amer breuvage qu'ils descendaient à une allure folle – faisaient briller leurs regards. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser l'angoisse sourde qui l'avait étreint.

Ses compatriotes avaient eu raison : peu importe son entraînement, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à Harlock et ses hommes.

« À la santé du nouveau ! » lança soudain une voix de stentor parmi la foule, interrompant ses réflexions.

Le cri fut repris par tout l'équipage dans un grondement sonore, et tous les pirates se tournèrent vers lui pour trinquer leur chope avec la sienne. S'en suivit un moment de joyeuse confusion, où tous se marchaient dessus, ale tendue à bout de bras devant eux. La chaleur et les sourires que portaient leurs visages le laissèrent pantois un instant. À côté de lui, Yattaran riait à gorge déployée. Interloqué, il reconnut un sentiment d'allégresse qui l'avait depuis longtemps quitté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent largement en retour, et il hocha plusieurs fois la tête à leur intention à tous. Une boule coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son, et il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute façon. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de masquer son émotion.

Ensemble, ils prirent une généreuse gorgée d'ale qui acheva de réchauffer ses entrailles et fit tanguer son cerveau. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

Bien plus tard, il se ferait la réflexion qu'Ezra n'aurait pas pu faire pire erreur stratégique que d'envoyer le petit frère qu'il avait si longtemps délaissé au sein d'une communauté aussi soudée et accueillante que celle qu'abritait l'Arcadia.

La fête était encore loin d'être finie. Yama entendait les clameurs de ses nouveaux camarades – si on pouvait appeler ainsi l'équipage d'un vaisseau dont il devait tuer le capitaine – rebondir sur les murs du couloir alors que Kei l'emmenait vers sa chambre. Elle avançait d'un pas souple et sûr le long des coursives qui se succédaient et se ressemblaient diablement, les épaules carrées, le dos bien droit, alors que lui, qui avait ingurgité deux bons litres d'ale, commençait à trouver que ce vaisseau n'était pas très stable.

En la regardant avancer, il se rappela le moment de flottement terrible où son corps avait commencé à chuter vers la surface de la planète – certes, au-dessus d'un lac – avant qu'elle ne plonge pour le rattraper. Elle l'avait remonté d'une seule main, Yattaran avait aboyé qu'il était maintenant la responsabilité de la jeune femme, et l'incident avait été clos. Finalement, c'était à elle qu'il devait sa chance de remplir sa mission.

S'attirer les faveurs, même minimes, de la première officière du capitaine, lequel manifestement lui accordait toute sa confiance… C'était un bon premier jour, nota-t-il avec un sentiment mitigé.

« Voilà, jeta-t-elle finalement. Tes quartiers sont là. Tu verras, c'est un peu à l'ancienne, le vaisseau a cent ans donc bon…

\- Alors c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment une relique de la Guerre du Retour ? demanda-t-il avec innocence. On entend tellement de rumeurs sur l'Arcadia… »

Kei le considéra un instant avec un regard bleu brillant de fierté.

« Eh oui ! Quelles que soient les rumeurs sur notre vaisseau, elles sont généralement vraies… Même si un peu exagérées parfois. »

Elle plaqua la carte qui était dans sa main sur le dessus du boîtier à l'entrée de la chambre, ce qui provoqua un petit _bip_ de la machine. Du menton, elle lui désigna le scanner incliné vers lui situé en-dessous.

« Mets ta main là-dessus, » commanda-t-elle, et alors qu'il s'exécutait, elle lui expliqua. « Les quartiers sont privés, on y tient. Il n'y a que toi et les officiers supérieurs qui auront la possibilité d'ouvrir cette porte.

\- Donc le capitaine également, déduisit-il sur un ton neutre.

\- Le capitaine également, mais rassure-toi, il n'a pas pour habitude de se balader dans les chambres des autres. C'est surtout une précaution. »

Il hocha la tête, loin d'être importuné par cette possibilité. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de compromettant sur lui.

Le lecteur biométrique lança un deuxième son qui l'avertit que la saisie de ses empruntes avait été effectuée avec succès. Il retira sa main au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en coulissant vers la droite, presque sans un bruit.

Alors que Kei se détournait pour partir, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle pivota, surprise, et il sentit des muscles puissants et insoupçonnés travailler sous sa paume.

« Je voulais juste… te remercier. Pour tout à l'heure. De m'avoir accepté à bord, articula-t-il.

\- Ah, répondit-elle, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit, et ses traits s'adoucirent. De rien, mais il ne me remercie pas trop vite. La vie sur un navire pourchassé par la Coalition n'est pas facile, loin de là. »

Il opina du chef. Il était bien placé pour le savoir : il avait fait partie de la flotte de Gaïa pendant trois ans avant de se retrouver ici. Et comme ironiquement, il devait à la jeune femme l'excellent départ qu'avait pris sa mission, il laissa cette gratitude transparaître sur ses traits. Elle lui sourit amicalement, ses yeux bleus se teintant de chaleur sans se départir de leur éclat électrique.

« Allez, tâche de prendre un peu de repos, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. Pas de place pour les lambins ! » lança-t-elle en se détournant, sur un ton plus autoritaire.

Yama plissa les yeux. N'était-elle pas elle-même sur le point de retourner faire la fête ? Sa fierté le chatouilla en constatant qu'elle le considérait sans doute comme fragile et peu endurant, alors qu'il se sentait encore plein d'énergie.

Il se glissa toutefois docilement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Une inspection rapide des lieux lui révéla le sens de ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt. Les cabines des vaisseaux de la flotte de la Coalition étaient généralement spartiates et à l'aspect clinique. Alors que cette chambre était au contraire véritablement accueillante. Les meubles étaient tous en bois massif, même le large lit placé au centre du mur de gauche. La large fenêtre face à la porte était garnie de lourds rideaux rouge sombre, et munie de carreaux dauphinois. Dès qu'il entra, un plafonnier s'illumina, d'une lumière non pas crue comme il en avait l'habitude, mais tamisée et reposante pour les yeux. Le meuble de chevet et la table étaient pourvues de lampes plus petites, plus adaptées à la lecture. Enfin, une large armoire à glace trônait contre le mur à gauche de l'entrée, et en l'ouvrant il trouva quelques uniformes de rechange pendus à des cintres en bois, tous en cuir et estampillés de la figure de proue de l'Arcadia : un crâne surmontant deux os qui se croisaient.

« On peut dire qu'ils savent entretenir le folklore », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avisa deux paires de pantalon et chemise, en flanelle eux, plus larges et à l'aspect confortable, certainement destinés à l'habiller pour la nuit. Ce détail, généreusement aidé par la douce euphorie qui noyait ses neurones, eut raison de sa discipline. Malgré lui, et pas pour la dernière fois malheureusement, il apprécia la chaleur métaphorique des lieux et se détendit un peu.

À la réflexion, l'idée de passer une nuit dans un tel cocon n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Yama, debout immédiatement ! Je te veux sur la passerelle dans trente minutes ! »

La voix numériquement amplifiée de Kei le fit bondir entre ses couvertures. Levant le nez, Yama avisa d'un œil mauvais le haut-parleur encastré dans le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il n'avait pas repéré la veille au soir en raison de sa couleur similaire à celle du papier peint. À première vue, il n'était pas équipé de bouton d'extinction ou de réglage du volume. Il entendit distinctement le rire clair de la première officière pendant la demi-seconde qu'il lui fallut pour couper la communication.

Il se donna une dizaine de secondes pour que son cœur se calme, et que la pulsation dans son crâne s'atténue. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Les alentours lui étaient étrangers, néanmoins la voix de Kei lui avait remis les idées en place et il se souvint où il était. Avec la lenteur des lendemains difficiles, il repoussa ses draps.

Après s'être stabilisé avec peine, il enfila avec des gestes approximatifs les vêtements qui lui étaient fournis – il nota qu'ils étaient à peu près à sa taille, et pas si différents des siens – puis il se mit en route pour le mess. Il lui fallait un bon litre d'eau, de toute urgence.

« Te voilà enfin », aboya Kei quand il franchit la double porte de la passerelle, mais un amusement discret perçait dans son expression agacée.

Tous ceux présents se tournèrent vers lui avec des airs moqueurs, jusqu'au capitaine dont le coin des lèvres s'étaient légèrement retroussé. Kei abandonna sa console pour se diriger vers lui à grandes enjambées conquérantes. Toutefois, elle ne s'arrêta pas à sa hauteur comme il s'y attendait. Au contraire, elle le dépassa sans ralentir et appela avec impatience par-dessus son épaule.

« Bon alors, tu suis ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il fit promptement demi-tour et lui emboîta le pas avec la sensation désagréable que ses entrailles avaient fondu. Il avait beau avoir déjà subi pire humiliation que celle-ci, à l'école militaire puis lors de sa première mission, rien n'égalait la brûlure du regard d'Harlock dans son dos.

La première officière le mena à un train d'enfer dans le dédale qu'était le vaisseau. Ils changèrent de pont trois fois, empruntèrent une vingtaine de coursives et autant de portes coulissantes, sans qu'elle ne s'essouffle ni ne ralentisse la cadence. L'entraînement militaire intensif qu'il avait reçu lui permettait de suivre son rythme sans trop de peine, néanmoins il se fit plusieurs fois la réflexion qu'il aurait été pertinent, pour un vaisseau de cette taille, de posséder quelque moyen de transport autre que des ascenseurs.

Au passage, ils croisèrent plusieurs membres de l'équipage qui la saluèrent respectueusement, et elle répondit à chaque fois d'un hochement de tête.

Elle fit une halte à l'armurerie, où elle attrapa un pistolet et un fusil laser, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce voisine. A première vue il s'agissait d'une salle d'entraînement de fortune. Sans aucune fenêtre, elle contenait une longue table, une dizaine de mannequins robotiques en décrépitude – Yama reconnut les modèles à forme vaguement humaine qui avaient servi à son entraînement, et dont il savait qu'ils étaient les derniers de leur génération –, dans une pièce suffisamment grande pour permettre de s'entraîner au tir. Kei s'avança vers la table et y déposa les armes qu'elle portait.

« Je veux connaître tes capacités de combat, lança-t-elle sans ambages. Si je dois t'envoyer à l'assaut pendant un abordage, c'est pas pour que tu fasses tuer bêtement au milieu de la bataille. »

Il opina du chef, son regard se focalisant aussitôt sur les armes qui s'offraient à lui. Les habitudes ancrées à la dure tout au long de sa formation militaire étaient toujours là. Il se saisit du pistolet et en débloqua automatiquement la sécurité. Kei le regarda faire avec attention, et une certaine approbation couvrit ses traits sans qu'il ne la voit.

« Eh bien je te regarde. »

Du menton, elle lui désigna la cible la plus proche. Yama évalua qu'elle se trouvait à cinq mètres de lui. Il se plaça et tira dans le même mouvement. Trois détonations successives retentirent et le vacarme fut suivi d'un faible écho qui se répercuta sur les murs. La cible présentait trois traces d'impact en pleine tête. L'affichage se réinitialisa après quelques secondes.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fanfaronner. Il n'avait pas été choisi par Gaïa uniquement à cause de son frère : si ses méthodes d'infiltration laissaient à désirer, ses prouesses au tir étaient honorables, et Kei semblait s'attendre à devoir tout lui apprendre.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux sans bouger. Elle avait commencé à sourire légèrement, et elle le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« D'accord, bien, pas mal. Celui-là maintenant. »

L'autre était une arme laser de gros calibre, pensée pour l'assaut. Quand il la saisit, il s'étonna de son poids plume. L'alliage utilisé lui était inconnu – non qu'il fut un expert de toute façon. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu cette arme dans les armureries de la Coalition, mais ce n'était pas étonnant : la technologie avançait à pas de géants dans ce domaine et les lois pour protéger sa distribution proliféraient, motivées par nulle autre qu'Harlock lui-même. Ils devaient se fournir via d'autres canaux. Cependant, au vu de la bête, il se demanda pourquoi le Sénat avait fait passer toutes ces mesures. C'était plutôt Harlock qui devait s'inquiéter que ses armes tombent aux mains de ses ennemis.

Elle le fit tirer sur une cible plus éloignée, et s'il ne fit que toucher la cible avec les deux premiers coups, le troisième et le quatrième en transpercèrent le centre.

« Tu faisais quoi avant de venir ici, rappelle-moi ? s'enquit-elle, un brin soupçonneuse.

\- J'ai fait partie de l'armée, répondit-il sans hésitation.

\- Je vois. Reprends le pistolet. »

Toutes les cibles y passèrent, au revolver comme au fusil, sans qu'il se trouve en réelle difficulté. La jeune femme le mit à l'épreuve sur du tir statique, puis, en voyant que ça ne lui posait pas de problème, commença à mettre les cyborgs en mouvement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kei s'estima satisfaite et lui ordonna de reposer son arme. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire carnassier que ses yeux bleus d'acier ne faisaient qu'intensifier. Elle contourna le stand et s'affaira à repousser les cibles contre le mur. Puis elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Bon. Maintenant j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne au corps à corps. »

Il s'avança avec appréhension. Tirer au pistolet était une chose, en revanche il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi s'attendre de la part de Kei. Il ne l'avait jamais vue combattre, et il existait une multitude de techniques de combat rapproché. Il la jaugea du regard, tentant d'évaluer si elle était aussi fragile qu'elle en avait l'air.

« Et… quelle discipline ?

\- Celle pratiquée dans les bars à ivrognes », rétorqua-t-elle sans sourciller.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pondérer sa réponse. A peine fut-il placé face à elle, que la jeune femme bondit sur lui. Il para le coup dirigé vers son visage avec aisance, mais quand il voulut lui rendre la pareille, s'aperçut que ce serait moins facile qu'il l'escomptait : elle dévia à son tour, et s'engouffra dans sa défense pour le cueillir au creux de l'estomac. L'air quitta ses poumons sous le choc, alors que la douleur du coup irradiait dans sa cage thoracique. Kei s'écarta légèrement pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle, et quand il montra les premiers signes d'amélioration, repartit à l'assaut.

La jeune femme était vive et incroyablement souple. Maintenir une garde correcte face à elle était un défi, l'attaquer dans le même temps relevait de la performance artistique. Il serra les dents à chaque coup qu'elle lui porta. Néanmoins, il n'était pas en reste. Plusieurs fois, il bloqua des coups improbables, des angles d'attaque tordus, et réussit passer outre sa défense par des frappes vicieuses lancées par surprise. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle faiblissait moins vite que lui et réussissait à garder le dessus. Son entraînement ne valait pas du tout ses années de pratique.

Au bout de trente minutes, il était en sueur. Au bout d'une heure, ses muscles commençaient à se raidir. Pourtant il ne pipa mot. Plus elle le contrait, et plus son désir de passer sa défense était fort.

Un premier cri lui échappa finalement. Elle venait de lui asséner un atemi sauvage au plexus solaire, qui manquait de style mais pas d'efficacité, et eut raison de ses forces. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol métallique et resta là, une jambe repliée, les bras écartés. Sa poitrine en feu se soulevait à un rythme rapide et émettait des sifflements inquiétants.

Kei commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue, même si moins prononcés que les siens. Elle dégagea les cheveux blonds plaqués sur son front, un sourire exalté sur le visage.

« Bon, je m'attendais à pire ! Mais ton style est trop propre, trop académique, lui lança-t-elle, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entraînement. Je présume que tu n'as pas beaucoup combattu en situation réelle ? »

Il lui fallut faire un effort simplement pour remuer la tête de droite à gauche.

« J'étais… surtout… à l'artillerie », haleta-t-il péniblement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur et tendit une main secourable. Quand il la saisit, elle le hissa sans effort sur ses pieds. Il s'accrocha à elle le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner.

« Les militaires de Gaïa sont de plus en plus mous, critiqua-t-elle, féroce. Alors c'est pas plus mal que tu t'y mettes maintenant.

\- Ouais… Question de point de vue… » marmonna-t-il en inspectant ses côtes.

Elle se mit à rire en voyant son expression bougonne et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Fais pas cette tête, je ne t'ai même pas abîmé ! »

Penaud, il lui sourit malgré tout. Quelque part, il admirait sa force, son éclat dans cet univers si sombre. Il n'y avait pas de mesquinerie en elle. Elle ne se posait pas de questions, elle agissait, fonçait droit devant, sans dessein caché. Il lui enviait de pouvoir être celle qu'elle voulait être, de faire ce qu'elle faisait en y étant poussée par ses convictions plutôt que par ses erreurs. Et elle était première officière du légendaire Harlock, rien de moins…

Une hors-la-loi. L'ennemi, se martela-t-il sévèrement.

Mais tout de même…

Il chassa cette pensée dans le coin le plus reculé de son esprit.

« Si tu n'as rien à faire, je peux te faire faire un tour rapide du vaisseau.

\- C'est possible de n'avoir rien à faire ? Y a pas… des tâches ?

\- Ha ! Yattaran et moi sommes les seuls à avoir des obligations par ici ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Toi tu… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Elle semblait écouter quelque chose. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, il en déduisit que Kei bénéficiait d'un système de communication privé avec la passerelle. Après quelques secondes, son attention se reporta sur Yama.

« Finalement, tu vas devoir te faire visiter tout seul, reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte à grandes enjambées. Range-moi ça et bonne exploration ! »

L'instant d'après, Yama était seul, et il décida de suivre à la lettre le conseil de Kei.

Après tout, combien d'officiers de Gaïa rêvaient de pouvoir explorer librement les moindres recoins de l'Arcadia ?


	3. Visite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livré à lui-même au sein de l'Arcadia et son équipage, Yama apprend à se fondre dans la masse avec un peu trop d'efficacité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette suite m'a pris énormément de temps, comme vous l'aurez constaté. J'ai eu un mal fou à démarrer, et ensuite j'ai eu un mal fou à m'arrêter ! Vous noterez au passage que mon talent du titrage reste inchangé.
> 
> C'est un peu le festival de l'OC et du figurant. Mais il y a un caméo à la fin, juré.
> 
> Bien entendu, les pirates de base, ainsi que leur rafiot, sont la propriété de M. Leiji Matsumoto.
> 
> Màj : après relecture, il semble qu'un certain nombre de coquilles aient subsisté après la phase de correction intensive. Elles sont néanmoins en voie de disparition. J'espère.

L'Arcadia appartenait à une classe de vaisseaux immenses comme il en existait peu, impressionnants par leur taille et leur arsenal. Néanmoins, cette impression extérieure n'était rien en comparaison du vertige que prodiguaient ses interminables couloirs obscurs et ses hangars dont on voyait à peine le plafond. Yama se sentit soudain minuscule, ainsi lâché dans les entrailles du navire.

Malgré plusieurs dizaines de pirates à son bord, Yama traversa surtout des coursives vides. Le plus souvent rongées par la pénombre, seuls quelques éclairages de faible intensité permettaient de voir où mettre les pieds. Soit Harlock mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir une atmosphère mystérieuse, soit il s'agissait simplement d'économiser l'énergie.

Il poussa quelques portes au hasard et tomba majoritairement sur des pièces de vie garnies de canapés en bois massif, des stocks de nourriture, de médicaments, et même des salles de jeu. Contrairement aux vaisseaux de la coalition, conçus spécifiquement pour le combat, l'Arcadia était, lui, essentiellement un lieu se voulant convivial pour ses occupants.

Le pont inférieur était consacré aux quartiers privés des membres de l'équipage, ainsi que lui avait expliqué Kei la veille au soir. Il constata en traversant la zone sans se presser que les chambres étaient relativement éloignées les unes des autres, garantissant une certaine intimité à tout un chacun.

En arrivant à l'avant du vaisseau, Yama trouva derrière une large double-porte boisée la bibliothèque la plus vaste qu'il eût jamais vu. La Guerre du Retour avait inspiré des courants nostalgiques parmi les humains, et très vite on s'était remis à imprimer des livres papiers en énormes quantités. Manifestement, Harlock n'avait pas échappé à la ferveur de l'époque, et avait constitué un sacré stock…

S'il savait que le détonateur ne lui tomberait pas dessus entre deux caisses de pâtes, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'étancher sa curiosité en écumant les pièces et couloirs qui s'offraient à son exploration. Cependant, l'ordinateur, seule réelle inconnue des forces de Gaia, restait sans conteste l'élément le plus intéressant du navire.

Une multitude de rumeurs circulaient sur l'Arcadia, à l'armée. On prêtait au Death Shadow une conscience propre, ou tout du moins des sentiments. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de la Terre qui hantait Harlock depuis qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, à elle comme à Gaïa. Les plus extrêmes prétendaient que le vaisseau contenait plutôt l'âme damnée de Harlock et qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une marionnette.

Toutes ces histoires avaient fasciné Yama quand il était plus jeune, et après avoir vu le corsaire de ses propres yeux, il pouvait comprendre que le personnage fût entouré de tant de légendes.

La porte fermée à laquelle il se heurta le ramena à la réalité. Elle semblait mener au pont le plus bas, dédié à la maintenance, et l'ascenseur qui y menait était protégé par un accès qu'il ne possédait pas. Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. On lui avait recommandé de ne pas se montrer trop gourmand trop vite, d'autant que sa mission principale n'était pas de transmettre des données sur les systèmes du Death Shadow – même si Gaïa serait probablement heureuse de savoir quelles modifications Harlock avait apporté à son vaisseau. Mais cela viendrait en temps voulu. S'il parvenait à abattre le corsaire félon, les ingénieurs de la Coalition auraient tout le loisir de désosser cette merveille eux-mêmes.

Passant devant la dixième porte depuis le début de son errance, quelques éclats de rire et de paroles attirèrent son attention et le décidèrent à en pousser les battants. Une pièce relativement vaste se révéla à lui, occupée par une assemblée de pirates amassés autour de tables basses de fortune. Les plus proches de l'entrée levèrent les yeux de leurs cartes et l'un d'entre eux l'invita d'un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux à s'avancer.

« Installe-toi, Yama ! On allait justement refaire une partie », le héla un grand maigrichon à la chevelure mi-longue d'un roux flamboyant. « Je m'appelle Haro », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Par réflexe, Yama serra une main calleuse, sans doute le signe d'années de travail manuel. Le rouquin avait le regard franc et bienveillant, et Yama l'apprécia immédiatement.

Avant de se morigéner. Il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec l'ennemi.

« Vous jouez à quoi ? » s'enquit-il pour se donner une contenance.

L'un des gaillards, un grand brun quadragénaire, attrapa un tabouret inoccupé à la table voisine et le jeune espion s'installa docilement à la place ainsi proposée. Tout en serrant la main aux deux autres joueurs, il lorgna les cartes usées aux symboles inconnus qui s'éparpillaient sur la table.

« Octar ! lança laconiquement le grand brun à sa droite.

\- Explique-lui, Kito, l'enjoignit le roux tout en distribuant les cartes avec la rapidité que confère l'habitude.

\- C'est simple », commença le dénommé Kito en se renversant sur sa chaise.

Yama hocha la tête à intervalles réguliers pendant que Kito lui expliquait succinctement les règles du jeu. Il s'agissait surtout d'avoir de la chance avec la donne et les cartes que l'on tirait tour à tour sur le paquet central.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait observer les cartes de près, il s'aperçut que des chiffres étaient inscrits dans les coins de chaque carte. Elles présentaient toutes des illustrations stylisées qui s'étaient quelques peu effacées avec le temps.

« Quelle est la mise de départ ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- L'argent gâche tout », marmonna le jeune homme face à lui.

La vingtaine d'années, silencieux et recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune espion aurait bien pu ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence si ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine de lui adresser la parole. On avait du mal à distinguer son visage pâle et anguleux, presque maladif, derrière le voile soyeux de cheveux couleur nuit qui en masquait la plus grande partie. Sa carrure frêle ajoutait une touche supplémentaire à l'impression de fragilité qui se dégageait de lui et Yama ne put que s'interroger sur l'intérêt de sa présence à bord. Il ne pouvait quand même pas compter parmi les forces vives de l'équipage...

Néanmoins, la réflexion du jeune homme tira un sourire chaleureux à son voisin de droite et ce dernier vint lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule, l'étreignant brièvement.

« Ako a raison. Et puis de toute façon, on a tous les poches trouées ! »

L'interpelé hocha la tête comme pour lui répondre mais cela ne suffit pas à attirer son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Il tendit lentement la main pour retourner la première carte du paquet.

La curiosité tiraillait l'esprit de Yama et il ne put s'empêcher de considérer les deux personnages avec intérêt. Le rouquin n'avait pu masquer dans sa voix la tristesse qui se reflétait encore dans ses yeux, encore plus évidente maintenant que l'attention s'était détournée d'Ako. Le jeune espion sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant la sollicitude d'Haro que son ami ne semblait pas capable de percevoir. Une preuve d'amitié qui contrastait radicalement avec l'image de pirates brutaux et sans pitié que Gaïa et Ezra renvoyaient allègrement à la population. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle vie avait pu mener à un tel renfermement, mais retint ses paroles avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres, maudissant une fois encore son impulsivité.

Autour d'eux, des acclamations joyeuses tirèrent Yama de ses tristes pensées. En regardant autour de lui, il identifia leur source au niveau d'une table dans le fond de la pièce. Quelques jurons frustrés vinrent contre balancer les acclamations enthousiastes, et une joute verbale amicale s'engagea. La pièce était globalement assez bruyante. Les gars relâchaient la pression, songea Yama.

Manifestement habitués à l'ambiance festive, ses compagnons de table ne s'en émurent pas.

« Au fait c'était quoi l'alerte tout à l'heure ? demanda Haro à Kito en tirant plusieurs cartes d'affilée.

\- Sais pas, mais Kei avait pas l'air contente.

\- Fausse alerte, lâcha Ako sans lever le nez.

\- Ah, ouf, soupira Haro, et son sourire revint en même temps que son dos se relâchait. On a toujours peur des emmerdes quand on approche une planète de la Coalition, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du jeune agent.

\- Vous prenez pas mal de risques à recruter chez eux non ? » s'enquit celui-ci avec perplexité.

Pendant une infime seconde d'hésitation, il avait failli dire « chez nous » plutôt que « chez eux ». Son souffle se figea momentanément dans sa gorge, et il dut se forcer à prendre une inspiration silencieuse pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballait. Ses joues enflammées trahissaient sans doute son moment de panique, mais si l'attention était toujours tournée vers lui, il ne vit aucune réaction chez ses interlocuteurs.

Le rouquin prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« C'est vrai, mais le Capitaine attache de l'importance à ça. »

Sa voix vibrait de cette indéniable note de respect dans ses mots, si bien que le jeune espion pouvait presque entendre la majuscule du mot « capitaine » quand les pirates le prononçaient.

« C'est pour ceux qu'elle oppresse qu'on combat Gaïa après tout, poursuivit Haro en bombant le torse. Alors quand on a besoin de bras supplémentaires, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups et arracher les pauvres bougres à ses griffes.

\- T'emballe pas Haro, coupa Kito en se redressant. C'est une question de pragmatisme. C'est des gars motivés qu'il nous faut, et c'est chez ceux qui en ont bavé le plus qu'on les trouve, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Personne sait pourquoi le Capitaine agit comme il agit, si ce n'est le Capitaine », conclut Ako à voix basse.

Kito hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, faisant machine arrière de bonne grâce, tandis qu'Haro haussait les épaules avec la moue boudeuse d'un enfant à qui on venait d'interdire ses bonbons préférés.

Quant à Yama, les paroles de Kito le laissaient songeur. Harlock était on ne pouvait plus impénétrable, Ako avait raison sur ce point. Mais c'était surtout un traître, voire même un démon selon certains. Or Haro semblait le percevoir comme un héros au secours des âmes innocentes… Même Kito, malgré ses paroles terre-à-terre et sa vision des choses opposée à celle d'Haro, laissait transparaître une déférence perceptible envers son capitaine et ce qu'il en comprenait.

Peut-être était-ce là l'essence du symbole que le corsaire représentait : chacun voyait en lui ce qu'il désirait, comme une toile vide sur laquelle chacun était libre de projeter ses espoirs. Seul comptait le but vers lequel ils avançaient.

« En tout cas, on leur a encore filé sous le nez, à ces bâtards de la Coalition, conclut Haro avec un sourire goguenard qui permit d'abandonner le sujet.

\- Comme toujours », ricana Kito.

 _Pas tout à fait_ , les contredit intérieurement le jeune homme, sans fierté aucune.

Il pouvait presque entendre Marina lui passer un énième savon sur la mollesse de son caractère. _Secoue-toi, espèce d'incapable, c'est pas des vacances qu'on t'offre._

Comme pour se rattraper, il profita de la course pause dans la conversation pour satisfaire sa curiosité :

« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur Harlock ? Il est vraiment immortel ?

\- Ouais, ça il l'est, répondit Haro avec un sourire, en lui faisant signe de jouer. Y a même quelques gars et filles ici qui sont de la deuxième génération de l'Arcadia, et qui peuvent en témoigner.

\- Tu veux dire… Ils sont nés sur le vaisseau ?

\- Tout juste ! »

Kito posa une carte sur le tas.

« C'est pas souvent, précisa-t-il comme pour tempérer l'étonnement de Yama. On préfère éviter que des gosses naissent dans ce contexte.

\- Comment ça ? »

Kito fronça les sourcils et le même air soucieux passa sur le visage d'Haro. Ako, lui, semblait se désintéresser totalement de la conversation.

« Eh bien, imagine-toi combattre Gaïa toute ta vie… T'es encore jeune, mais si un jour tu dois avoir des gamins, tu voudrais vraiment les avoir en plein milieu d'une guerre déjà centenaire ?

\- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, le contredit spontanément Yama. Justement, on est libres de faire ce qu'on veut, alors pourquoi ne pas élever nous-mêmes la génération suivante pour lui transmettre nos valeurs ? »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un silence songeur et Haro hocha lentement la tête avec un air appréciateur sur le visage.

« J'aime ta façon de penser ! approuva-t-il finalement.

\- Peut-être bien, concéda Kito, plus modéré. Enfin bon, c'est pas l'ambiance quoi.

\- C'est vrai qu'avoir des gamins qui courent partout pendant les assauts ça fait désordre, ajouta Haro avec un sourire.

\- Le capitaine ne l'interdit pas de toute façon, si ? »

La désapprobation remplaça l'air préoccupé de Kito. Haro, lui, s'esclaffa de bon cœur.

« Interdire ? Ça n'existe pas ça ici ! »

Le sourire de Yama était plus sincère qu'il n'aurait dû, car de là où il venait, tout se régulait. Gaïa se voulait le symbole de l'union de soixante milliards d'êtres humains, mais en réalité la pénurie de ressources diffusait un sentiment d'urgence et de précarité dans la population, qui poussait la Coalition à serrer la vis au maximum. Elle faisait planer une ombre sur l'espèce humaine, qui était de moins en moins encline à céder le peu qui lui restait sans quelque chose en échange. Les pirates, culture bâtarde de chiens errant sans but et sans ordre, se contentaient de vivre uniquement pour eux-mêmes et représentaient les valeurs qui perdraient l'Humanité si on les laissait se propager.

Yama avait entendu des centaines de fois ce discours de la bouche d'Ezra, qui se complaisait dans cette répétition facile et réductrice. Cela avait constitué leur unique sujet de conversation ces dernières années, les rares fois où son frère daignait lui adresser la parole, ce qui était arrivé de plus en plus souvent ces derniers mois à mesure que sa mission se rapprochait.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui avait constitué sa plus grande motivation à accepter d'assassiner qui que ce soit.

Le silence s'installa autour de la petite table. La bonne humeur de ses camarades était retombée à l'évocation de la guerre en cours, même si tout le monde n'aurait pas qualifié cela de guerre. Du point de vue des supérieurs de l'espion, l'Arcadia était un moustique, certes bruyant et entêté, mais ils refusaient de le catégoriser officiellement comme une menace. En réalité, rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le but ultime du corsaire, et à quel point il préoccupait les hauts dignitaires.

« Ah Capitaine, vous vous joignez à nous ? »

Yama se retourna d'un bloc en voyant le regard d'Haro se porter derrière lui.

Drapé dans cette cape qu'il ne semblait jamais quitter, Harlock semblait beaucoup plus impressionnant de près. Il possédait une musculature fine qui lui donnait une carrure trompeusement fluette de prime abord. Puis il se mettait à bouger et on percevait la grâce sauvage qui animait son corps, bridée par cette impassibilité à toute épreuve. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Son visage était jeune malgré l'âge qu'on lui prêtait, cependant son regard sombre portait le poids des années – voire des décennies.

Yama ne fut pas le seul à réagir à l'entrée du corsaire dans la pièce. Autour de lui, le brouhaha baissa significativement de volume, sans s'éteindre complètement. Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, et des têtes hochèrent pour saluer respectueusement le Capitaine. Celui-ci répondit sobrement de la même façon, avant de regarder dans la direction de leur table.

Son œil ambré se posa d'abord sur Yama, qui frissonna malgré lui, et y resta plus longtemps que ne le dictait la bienséance. Peut-être était-ce son expression parfaitement insondable, mais Yama avait la désagréable sensation d'être un livre ouvert pour le pirate. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête, tentant de mimer son masque d'impassibilité. Harlock lui rendit son salut avant d'enfin répondre à Haro.

« Volontiers », accepta-t-il.

Il s'avança vers leur table et Kito se décala aussitôt pour lui faire de la place entre lui et Ako. De son côté, Haro se saisit d'un autre tabouret sur lequel Harlock prit place. Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table avant d'afficher un léger sourire narquois.

« Que parie-t-on aujourd'hui messieurs ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

\- J'aurais bien dit la maintenance mais bon, ça vous le faites jamais Cap'taine », plaisanta Haro.

Sur n'importe quel vaisseau de la Coalition, parler avec tant de légèreté à un officier supérieur valait une bonne quinzaine de jours au trou. Si l'officier en question était Ezra, la sentence était souvent bien pire. Harlock, lui, se contenta de sourire à nouveau.

« Nous pourrions mettre nos tours de garde en jeu.

\- La semaine ?

\- La semaine, approuva Kito.

\- C'est au volontariat normalement, ajouta Haro à l'intention de Yama. Mais si tu te retrouves à faire le pet toute la nuit sept fois d'affilée, c'est que tu as perdu une partie de cartes. »

Pour autant que le jeune homme pouvait en juger, il y avait une grande part de hasard dans ce jeu. Néanmoins, il apparut rapidement qu'Harlock avait une chance insolente, à tel point que le jeune espion le soupçonna d'avoir les doigts un peu trop agiles. S'il trichait réellement, il était d'une discrétion remarquable, car jamais Yama ne put identifier avec certitude le moindre mouvement suspect.

Mais la partie fut subitement interrompue par un formidable rugissement qui brisa le calme joyeux de la pièce et déclencha l'effroyable vacarme de la sirène d'alarme. La voix de Kei eut du mal à se faire entendre au milieu du chaos sonore.

« Vaisseau cargo repéré ! Tous à vos postes, parés à l'abordage ! »

Aucun mouvement de panique ne s'ensuivit. Bien au contraire, Yama devina à l'air satisfait d'Harlock qu'il n'attendait que ça, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipage, aussi avides de passer à l'action que leur capitaine. Celui-ci sortit en premier, sa cape claquant autour de lui, et ses hommes s'engouffrèrent dans son sillage pour se disperser en direction de leurs postes respectifs. L'agitation générale était étourdissante et le jeune homme se sentit perdu jusqu'à ce qu'Haro l'interpelle.

« T'as qu'à venir avec nous à l'assaut ! »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et laissa Haro le mener au pas de course le temps d'un bref cheminement le long de coursives tremblantes et rugissantes que Yama essaya tant bien que mal de mémoriser. Autour d'eux l'Acardia grondait et ils pouvaient entendre au loin le rugissement des canons qui s'activaient et des mitrailleuses qui crachaient leur venin sur l'ennemi – ses alliés.

Le pirate roux, après des années passées sur le vaisseau, ne se souciait même pas de la stabilité précaire du sol, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Yama qui trébucha plusieurs fois. Cependant, son agilité naturelle lui permit d'éviter de tomber, et ils finirent par déboucher dans une salle d'armes où se trouvaient une cinquantaine d'hommes, partiellement ou totalement armurés, braillant joyeusement tout en s'équipant de monstrueuses mitraillettes, ou de pistolets plus discrets.

Les assauts de l'Arcadia constituaient des cas d'école pour les soldats de la Coalition quand ils arrivaient à recueillir suffisamment de données. Les pirates repartaient presque toujours victorieux, ou du moins, ne se trouvaient jamais en réelle difficulté. Plus rarement, ils se trouvaient obligés de laisser quelques uns des leurs derrière eux, mais jamais un seul ne survivait suffisamment longtemps pour livrer quoi que ce soit. De plus, il existait très peu de vidéos des combats. On ne pouvait que se fier aux témoignages des soldats survivants, quand il y en avait, qui évoquaient une armée de démons métalliques déferlant par vagues mortelles sur les hommes de Gaïa, dévastatrices et impossibles à arrêter. Aussi, le spectacle que Yama avait sous les yeux donnait une dimension plus réelle à tout ce qu'il avait appris durant sa formation plusieurs années auparavant.

Sauf que tout ce remue-ménage ne lui paraissait plus du tout menaçant. L'énergie conquérante qui les parcourait et remplissait la salle était certes impressionnante, mais surtout vivante et contagieuse.

Passé l'instant de surprise, le jeune espion avisa à son tour une armure massive dans laquelle il se glissa sans difficulté. Il eut un instant d'hésitation saisissant un fusil d'assaut, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Faut faire gaffe avec ces armures, le prévint Haro. Elles sont très résistantes et encaisseront pas mal de tirs, mais elles ont leur limite et finiront par se disloquer. Essaie de pas trop en faire.

\- Sinon c'est toi qui répares », ajouta la voix de Kei dans sa radio.

Yama opina du chef, concentré. L'adrénaline commençait à noyer son cerveau.

L'agitation baissa considérablement une fois les combinaisons de métal enfilées pour laisser la place à une fébrilité palpable. Les pirates étaient tous dans l'expectative, et ce sentiment gagna rapidement Yama qui sentit une sueur froide perler. Il échangea un regard avec Haro, qui lui fit un grand sourire surexcité. Yama ouvrit la bouche pour demander combien de temps ils devraient attendre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une secousse plus brutale que les autres parcourut le navire, et elle fut accueillie par quelques cris triomphaux.

« Mesdames, messieurs, retentit la voix de Kei dans leurs casques, à l'abordage ! »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et tous se précipitèrent hors de la vaste salle pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Quelques mètres plus loin, sur le flanc bâbord du vaisseau pirate, ils trouvèrent des ouvertures circulaires dans lesquels les premiers arrivés s'engouffrèrent aussitôt.

« Ça mène sur l'autre vaisseau ! lui lança Haro. Jette-toi là-dedans, c'est comme un toboggan géant ! »

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, le pirate empoigna le bord supérieur du tuyau géant et se hissa les jambes en premier avant de se laisser glisser. Yama n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un toboggan, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'imiter. Au terme d'une descente effrénée, le jeune espion atterrit sur ses pieds et se releva immédiatement pour laisser passer le suivant.

« Ils vont pas tarder, faut qu'on se bouge ! » beugla une voix féminine dans son casque.

L'Arcadia ne s'ancrait jamais au même endroit, choisissant plutôt celui où il détectait le moins de signes vitaux. C'était en tout cas la conclusion que Gaïa en avait tiré, et cela s'avérait finalement véridique. Le hangar dans lequel ils avaient débarqué était vide de toute présence humaine. L'escadron se mit rapidement en mouvement vers la sortie et se dispersa sitôt la porte franchie. Soit chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, soit la mécanique était tellement rôdée qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un commandant. En tout cas, ils se scindèrent en deux groupes qui prirent chacun une direction. Yama opta pour suivre Haro une fois de plus.

« Y a un deuxième groupe qui est passé par un point d'entrée plus haut normalement, expliqua celui-ci. Le but est de neutraliser le vaisseau si possible, en les prenant en tenaille avec ceux du haut. L'autre groupe qui était avec nous s'occupe de ramener la cargaison sur l'Arcadia. »

Yama hocha la tête, malgré l'inutilité de ses explications. S'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur un cargo depuis un long moment, il avait assez d'expérience pour ne pas se sentir dépaysé. Le décorum blanc et l'ambiance impersonnelle se retrouvait partout au sein des installations militaires de Gaïa, cherchant à projeter une impression d'immaculé. Après quelques jours passés dans la semi obscurité de l'Arcadia, il trouvait les lumières crues presque aveuglantes.

Au détour d'un couloir, juste avant l'ascenseur, le groupe s'arrêta brusquement et les premières lignes se jetèrent en arrière. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, des tirs lasers volèrent à travers le couloir en même temps que retentissaient des ordres que Yama connaissait bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille mais avec les hurlements des pirates en prime, il était impossible de reconnaître un timbre de voix.

« Feu à volonté !

\- Attention !

\- En avant les gars ! »

Les soldats n'avaient aucune chance. Les armures des pirates étaient toujours supérieures à celles mises au point par la Coalition : plus mobiles, plus résistantes, plus légères aussi, malgré leur apparence massive. Yama hésita un peu à sortir de son abri, mais les pirates, implacables, se lancèrent sans hésiter dans la bataille, se ruant sur les lignes ennemies dans une pluie de tirs ininterrompus. La quinzaine de soldats désorganisés et dépassés ne fit pas long feu face à eux.

« J'ai brouillé leurs communications internes et leurs systèmes de détection, annonça Yattaran. À mon avis ils savaient même pas que vous étiez là.

\- Ouais, ça leur fait tout drôle ! » s'esclaffa un colosse sur sa droite.

Rapidement, les soldats face à eux s'effondraient alors qu'eux-mêmes ne souffraient aucune perte. Yama frémit quand le premier rayon heurta sa carapace, et se détendit, incrédule, quand elle ne produisit qu'une faible vibration qui mourut rapidement.

Quand les combattants face à eux ne fut plus qu'une poignée, les survivants se hâtèrent de jeter leurs armes devant eux et de lever les mains en signe de reddition. Les pirates cessèrent aussitôt le feu sans pour autant baisser la garde et Yama ne put réprimer un certain soulagement. Soldat ou non, il n'aimait pas voir le sang versé inutilement.

« Ils se sont rendus, annonça-t-il à l'intention de l'Arcadia.

\- Comme toujours », ricana Kei, nullement surprise.

Ezra haïssait profondément cette faiblesse de son caractère, de la même façon qu'il aurait méprisé ces hommes pour s'être rendus plutôt que de périr face à l'ennemi. Yama ferma les yeux brièvement, la mâchoire crispée, pour chasser cette pensée parasite.

« Allez les gars, on les neutralise et on passe à la suite », lança finalement quelqu'un.

C'était heureux qu'il n'existait plus qu'un seul Death Shadow, et un seul Capitaine Harlock dans l'Univers, songea Yama fugitivement. Sinon la Coalition serait déjà probablement tombée entre ses mains.

Tout le monde se mit en branle autour du jeune homme. Quelques pirates se saisirent des fusils qui traînaient au sol, basculèrent le petit interrupteur en position « étourdir » et visèrent les six rescapés. La plupart les regardèrent faire sans broncher, la mine basse mais résignée. Cependant l'un d'eux, qui regardaient alternativement ses camarades vaincus et les hommes de l'Arcadia, cracha juste avant qu'on ne lui tire dessus :

« Gaïa vaincra, ordures !

\- C'est ça, on lui dira », marmonna celui qui l'assomma.

Puis ils enjambèrent les corps inertes et s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier de secours. La passerelle devait se trouver au pont juste au-dessus de celui-ci.

« Le Capitaine est à bord ! » claironna Kei dans leurs casques.

En réponse, Yama entendit quelques marmonnements et exclamations de satisfaction. Aucune réponse ne vint du corsaire, mais cela ne sembla étonner personne.

Avant de se remettre en mouvement, les pirates de première ligne furent remplacés par ceux qui se trouvaient juste derrière eux, afin sans doute de ménager leurs armures. La manœuvre s'effectua aisément, sans un mot, avec la souplesse que confère l'habitude.

Ils arrivaient aux abords de la passerelle, et Yama se tendit par instinct. Comme pour lui donner raison, des tirs se mirent à siffler dans leur direction et percutèrent les armures des pirates devant lui dans un cliquètement du métal.

L'escadron en face d'eux, qui n'avait pas été pris par surprise, étaient déjà positionnés en formation de défense derrière la protection des boucliers en premières lignes et de leurs armures complètes. Yama, qui avait cette fois une vue dégagée sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui, réalisa soudainement l'effet de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Même si elles étaient moins efficaces que les leurs, les armures de la Coalition étaient solides, et les fusils dernière génération dont ils étaient équipés pouvaient, en quelques coups, passer outre leurs carapaces.

Pas un seul cri ne retentit avant que les hostilités ne commencent.

Un tir atteignit Yama au niveau de la poitrine, sans causer plus de dommage que le précédent. Cependant, après un court instant, une chaleur de mauvais augure irradia brièvement au niveau de son cœur. Il ajusta aussitôt la position de son arme et riposta, touchant un soldat en pleine poitrine. Un deuxième coup l'envoya au sol pour de bon.

Ses camarades réagirent en même temps que lui. Des boucliers magnétiques se déployèrent devant eux, et ils continuèrent à avancer. L'un des pirates poussa un rugissement de guerre, que tous les autres reprirent. La voix de Yama se noya dans le reste.

Les soldats face à eux n'avaient pas leur mobilité, néanmoins ils ne semblaient pas non plus décidés à se rendre. Un mouvement dans la formation des pirates ouvrit à Yama une parfaite ligne de tir. Sans hésiter, il leva son fusil. Deux rayons répondirent à son tir et rasèrent son casque de près quand il les évita. Il riposta sans ciller, à l'unisson avec ses camarades qui ne se laissaient pas davantage impressionner par l'opposition qu'ils rencontraient. La lutte finit par laisser derrière elle plusieurs soldats à terre qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps de contempler.

L'un d'entre eux se pencha sur la porte menant à la passerelle et son casque se rétracta, révélant une femme jeune, probablement à peine sortie de l'adolescence, à l'expression concentrée sous ses courtes mèches brunes. À son image, plusieurs pirates ôtèrent leurs protections. Leurs yeux brillaient d'exaltation et ils passèrent quelques minutes à se congratuler mutuellement à grands renforts d'exclamations triomphales. Haro se tourna vers Yama avec un large sourire et lui envoya une bourrade dans le dos, que le jeune homme lui rendit le cœur battant avant de se joindre à l'effervescence générale.

« On en a pour un moment, Lynn est encore en apprentissage, glissa un pirate à sa gauche, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Si tu penses faire mieux, te prive pas, rétorqua aussitôt l'interpellée sans interrompre sa tâche.

\- Concentre-toi », marmonna l'homme derrière elle.

Celui-ci surveillait la progression de la jeune femme par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci. De temps à autres, il commentait et lui donnait des indications qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Yama.

Il savait que la lourde porte était verrouillée et bien entendu, forgée d'un alliage lui permettant d'encaisser une explosion, tout comme il savait que ça ne faisait généralement que ralentir l'équipage d'Harlock.

« Faut bien passer les connaissances à la bleusaille, commenta Haro en voyant son air curieux. Kasu est un vrai chef dans ce domaine. »

Une ou deux minutes passèrent dans un silence uniquement rompu par les trépignements occasionnels des intrus. Les plus calmes d'entre eux étaient les deux techniciens qui s'acharnaient patiemment sur la porte. L'excitation étant retombée, les autres s'agitaient comme des gamins hyperactifs autour d'eux.

« On devrait reculer un peu et guetter l'arrivée des soldats, émit Yama, qui n'y tenait plus. Il doit en rester suffisamment pour tenter de nous prendre à revers à leur tour. »

Plusieurs visages intrigués se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit obligé de préciser, alors que son casque se reformait :

« J'étais dans l'armée avant.

\- Ah, t'es peut-être un espion alors ! s'esclaffa Haro spontanément.

\- Je me disais aussi ! Le Capitaine a toujours eu un faible pour les minets dans ton genre », renchérit un autre.

Les autres ne purent voir la teinte écarlate que prirent ses joues, mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'exploser de rire. Le vacarme fit même grésiller les hauts parleurs de son casque tandis qu'il se ramassait légèrement sous le malaise soudain qui s'empara de lui.

Il lui sembla soudainement que l'intérieur de sa combinaison venait de grimper de plusieurs degrés et retint un sursaut lorsque Haro lui asséna une claque sur l'épaule. Celui-ci voulut se reprendre, dire quelque chose pour finalement s'en trouver incapable.

« Bon, alors on y va », marmonna Yama en se détournant.

Les autres se calmèrent à grand peine et le suivirent le long du couloir jusqu'à l'intersection suivante où ils remirent leur casque avant de se répartir en silence, le canon de leurs arme levé et prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect. Yama s'accroupit au coin du mur, laissant uniquement dépasser la pointe de son arme et un œil pour guetter l'arrivée d'éventuels intrus. À la périphérie de sa vision, il vit Haro et les autres avec eux faire de même. Le silence était revenu sur les ondes, l'atmosphère était devenue abruptement plus sérieuse.

Derrière eux, Lynn continuait à travailler sur la porte et tous savaient qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour parvenir à l'ouvrir, même avec l'aide de son mentor. Pendant ce temps, un silence exaspérant s'écoulait devant eux avec une lenteur pesante.

Puis la voix de Lynn finit par lever l'attente :

« Okay les gars, on y est. Tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Parés, » lança la voix posée d'Harlock.

Il avait donc rejoint le groupe de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Yama tressaillit malgré lui.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que personne ne venait les prendre par derrière, Yama et les autres se détournèrent pour venir se mettre en position face à la porte. Les boucliers se déployèrent à nouveau. Quand tous furent prêts, Lynn remit son casque, attrapa son arme posée au sol, et enclencha l'ouverture avant de se jeter derrière la protection magnétique.

La porte s'ouvrit en coulissant péniblement, et aussitôt, les tirs fusèrent. Les pirates s'engouffrèrent en masse sur la passerelle, et pendant un instant, il sembla qu'ils avaient l'avantage. Mais une rafale bien placée abattit deux des porteurs de boucliers, déclenchant un bref mouvement de panique que les soldats de Gaïa mirent à profit. Les pirates reculèrent de quelques mètres. Dans le tumulte, Yama saisit le bouclier et brandit son arme pour se débarrasser de celui qui le visait. Puis il ralluma le bouclier, et son voisin fit de même. Autour de lui, les armes de ses camarades crachaient du feu, mais ceux d'en face avaient une cadence tout aussi soutenue.

Puis le second groupe de pirates fit son entrée. Pendant la poignée de secondes où les militaires réalisèrent ce qui se passaient, ce qui leur fit ralentir le rythme, le regard de Yama, comme les autres, se porta sur les renforts. Galvanisés par un Harlock proprement terrifiant, ils prirent les militaires déstabilisés à revers avec une énergie féroce qui fit sombrer l'affrontement dans le chaos. Autour du jeune espion, les pirates eurent un regain d'énergie. Ils cessèrent de reculer et parvinrent à reprendre l'avantage. Irrémédiablement, les soldats de Gaïa se retrouvèrent en sous-nombre et les tirs cessèrent.

« C'est terminé ! lança la voix assurée du Capitaine. Commandant, soyez raisonnables et rendez-vous sans heurt. »

Un militaire plus galonné que les autres se redressa parmi les survivants. Le temps semblait suspendu, un silence fragile flottait sur la scène. Toute l'attention était portée sur les deux hommes, dont l'attitude dans les prochaines secondes déciderait de l'issu de l'affrontement. Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Harlock, les poings serrés et le visage contracté, Yama eut le temps d'apercevoir ses traits, parfaitement éclairés par la lumière blafarde de la passerelle.

Et de reconnaître le visage très familier de Mitsuru Kiruta.


	4. Soupçons

_Je tient à remercier très chaleureusement (et en toute amitié) ma bêta qui a, comme pour le chapitre précédent, apporté un œil particulièrement aiguisé et décapant pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Et aussi : yay, des kudos ! Vous me faites chaud au cœur, voici votre patience récompensée (j'espère)._

_Quant à l'histoire, et pour la défense de Gaïa : gérer 60 milliards d'êtres humains sur le chemin de l'extinction ne doit pas être une mince affaire._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un long frisson parcourut son échine tandis que les yeux froids de Kiruta glissaient sur sa silhouette sans le reconnaître. Une panique franche menaça de le submerger avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il était pourvu d'un casque opaque, comme tous les pirates autour de lui, empêchant Kiruta de voir son visage. Le jeune espion inspira profondément en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

S'il ne put discerner l'expression du commandant lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harlock, il capta néanmoins la crispation de ses poings et de son dos.

« Encore vous, cracha l'officier.

\- Y en a-t-il d'autres ? » rétorqua Harlock avec un sourire narquois.

Les ricanements des pirates fusèrent autour de Yama. Puis un subtil mouvement sur sa gauche - celui d'une femme à la main tendue au-dessus de son clavier - lui fit tirer son arme pour la pointer dans un geste dénué d'ambiguïté. Un simple signe de dénégation de la part du jeune homme lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour nous exécuter ? lança Kiruta en levant le menton avec mépris.

\- Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de nous, Commandant. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'abattre un ennemi à terre. »

L'ironie mordante suintant dans ses mots amusa d'autant plus les pirates. Mais l'hilarité générale ne put dérider le visage fermé du Capitaine. Devant son œil unique dardé sur Kiruta avec une expression glacée, Yama souhaita pour la première fois de ne jamais être la cible de sa fureur. Pourtant, il ne semblait effectivement pas disposé à en finir avec l'équipage vaincu, ce qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce que le jeune espion avait entendu à son sujet jusqu'à présent.

Kiruta apprécia très peu le ton de son adversaire, mais celui-ci reprit sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âme.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous vous remercions pour votre coopération. »

Le personnel présent tomba inerte à peine la phrase achevée, les mots agissant comme un signal sur les pirates.

« Capitaine, la liaison avec le second groupe a été interrompue, retentit la voix de Yattaran dans leurs communicateurs. Je crois qu'ils sont tombés dans une embuscade.

\- Quelle section ? »

Son regard s'était à nouveau durci alors qu'il attendait la réponse de son lieutenant.

« Deuxième pont, hangar trois.

\- J'emmène un groupe de secours. »

Avant que le capitaine n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, l'intégralité de l'équipage avait rivé leurs regards en sa direction, les yeux emplis d'une détermination avide. Loin d'afficher la moindre émotion, le Capitaine fit un mouvement de tête en direction du groupe entourant Yama.

« Venez avec moi. Les autres, retournez sur l'Arcadia mais restez prêts à intervenir. Que les autres se préparent. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et tous se mirent en mouvement pour suivre ses ordres. Ils se séparèrent à la première intersection, laissant Yama avec une demi-douzaine de pirates déterminés à reprendre ceux qu'on leur avait enlevés.

Harlock en tête du convoi, ils parcoururent au pas de course les coursives du cargo sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé. Sa main droite serrait le sabre qui pendait habituellement contre sa cuisse gauche et son pas déterminé n'était pas sans rappeler celui de l'étalon en furie. Bien qu'il fût le seul à ne pas porter d'armure, le hors-la-loi légendaire était sans conteste le plus terrifiant de leur groupe. Cela, en revanche, correspondait bien à la légende qu'il répandait dans l'Univers : Harlock ne laissait jamais un des siens en arrière, dusse-il retourner seul le chercher, et gare à ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Ce n'est qu'en approchant de leur cibles qu'ils ralentirent le pas, muant leur marche militaire en une allure aussi discrète qu'il leur était possible avec leurs armements sur le dos. À mesure de leur avancée, quelques éclats de voix se répercutèrent sur les parois, devant de plus en plus audible jusqu'à ce que Yama puisse même en distinguer les mots.

« J'arrive pas à joindre la passerelle, annonça-t-on avec une nervosité palpable.

\- Ils l'ont sûrement prise d'assaut.

\- Ils sont trop rapides…

\- On peut se servir de ceux-là comme otages. Harlock ne laisse jamais ses hommes en arrière, après tout. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du dernier qui déplut profondément à Yama. Il entendit une protestation étouffée faire écho à son ressenti, interrompue brutalement par un choc sourd. Un corps s'effondra sur le sol. L'expression d'Harlock se durcit encore.

« On va commencer par les enfermer là-dedans et puis on verra, reprit l'autre.

\- Allez bougez-vous ! »

Pendant que les militaires s'affairaient, Harlock se tourna vers eux sans un mot. Nul besoin pour lui de dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon, Yama, tout comme le reste du groupe, comprit instinctivement son intention.

Ils agirent au moment même où la porte se referma. Harlock bondit, suivi par les autres dans la même seconde. Le plus vif de leurs adversaires poussa un cri d'alarme en voyant le pirate fondre sur lui, avant de s'effondrer dans un gargouillis répugnant. Le Capitaine retira sans sourciller le sabre qu'il avait fiché dans son torse. L'autre n'avait même pas eu le temps de lever son arme.

Le groupe de soldats qui étaient avec lui s'étaient retournés d'un bloc et dégainèrent tous leurs armes. Des tirs volèrent autour d'Harlock avant qu'ils aient trouvé la gâchette, et plusieurs d'entre eux tombèrent à leur tour. Ceux qui restaient ne se laissèrent pas impressionner. La mission première de tout soldat de Gaïa, quel que fût le grade, était d'abattre Harlock à vue, et ils n'accordèrent même pas un regard à ceux qui l'accompagnaient, encore moins à leurs camarades à terre. Les canons de leurs armes s'orientèrent d'un même mouvement en direction du torse du pirate renégat et crachèrent leurs rayons.

Yama ne put retenir un hoquet effrayé en voyant les multiples coups atteindre leur cible. Mais Harlock, lui, n'en avait cure. D'un mouvement confondant de fluidité, son sabre entailla sans difficulté la chair du premier soldat avant de plonger dans la poitrine du second. Puis il s'écarta d'un bond souple sur le côté pour permettre à ses pirates de terminer le travail, lesquels n'attendaient que ça.

Quelques secondes seulement d'affrontement avaient suffi à entasser sur le sol les cadavres encore chauds des soldats de Gaia au pied du capitaine des pirates. Et celui-ci tenait toujours debout. Cet état de fait ne provoqua aucune surprise chez les autres, qui se précipitèrent sur la porte pour libérer leurs camarades. Yama chercha sur son torse la trace des impacts de tir, et effectivement, plusieurs tâches calcinées éclaboussaient le cuir de son uniforme quand il se tourna vers eux. Suivant son regard, le pirate baissa les yeux pour constater les dégâts. Une légère irritation passa sur ses traits, comme si sa préoccupation principale était l'état de ses vêtements plutôt que sur ses blessures en elles-mêmes. Éberlué, le jeune homme le regarda rengainer posément son sabre puis se détourner. Il crut voir passer l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait en être totalement certain.

Les prisonniers déferlèrent de la pièce où on les avait enfermés dans un joyeux capharnaüm vite repris par leurs camarades. Les effusions se calmèrent cependant assez vite quand leur Capitaine s'avança.

« Vous devriez voir ce qu'on a trouvé, Capitaine, l'apostropha un jeune pirate au sourire ravi qui semblait plus jeune que Yama. Ils vont pas être contents, les pontes de Gaïa ! »

Son enthousiasme ne semblait pas être partagé par les autres, mais personne ne lui fit la moindre réflexion, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Yama.

« Montrez-moi », demanda Harlock en entrant dans le hangar.

Tous, y compris Yama, suivirent leur Capitaine dans l'ombre qui nimbait la petite salle de stockage. Ils se faufilèrent entre quelques caisses métalliques vides, et trouvèrent ce dont voulait parler le jeune pirate.

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, intervint la voix tendue de Kei, les autres seront sur vous rapidement.

\- On arrive », fut la réponse laconique du Capitaine.

La jeune femme n'insista pas.

Les pirates avaient déjà chargé une partie de la cargaison sur les chariots anti gravité, après avoir pris soin d'en forcer l'ouverture et inspecter leur contenu. Cela avait dû leur prendre un certain temps, et expliquait pourquoi ils avaient fini par être surpris par les soldats. Ils en avaient cependant laissé l'une d'entre elle à l'écart, et c'était celle-ci que le jeune pirate désignait à son Capitaine.

Ce dernier se pencha et saisit une des tablettes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Une légère pression sur l'écran suffit à illuminer celui-ci.

« Que des ordres de mission et les rapports qui vont avec, exultait le jeune pirate, incapable de se contenir davantage. Quand le public apprendra qu'ils ont fait sauter des planètes…

\- Yaku, y avait des gens sur ces planètes, l'interrompit sèchement un des pirates.

\- La Coalition avait officiellement placé ces planètes en quarantaine pour des raisons sanitaires. »

Devant le ton sombre d'Harlock, Yaku s'abstint de toutes réponses tandis que Yama réalisait avec un temps de retard l'impact de ces mots. Il se rappelait des chaînes d'information officielles mentionnant une épidémie qui avait éclaté sur une planète, puis sur une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une poignée soit totalement interdite de vol jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quelques annonces régulières çà et là laissaient penser que les scientifiques de la Coalition suivaient toujours l'affaire de près. Il sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac et il s'exclama spontanément, refusant de faire le lien avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« C'est impossible ! Gaïa travaillait sur un remède, ils n'auraient pas…

\- Il s'agissait des foyers révolutionnaires, le coupa Harlock, et Gaïa a estimé que quelques millions de vies étaient dispensables. »

Le regard froid du Capitaine aurait suffi à imposer le silence à Yama, mais il n'y prit même pas garde, son attention focalisée sur la tablette qu'il avait saisie des mains d'Harlock. Plusieurs paires d'yeux vinrent décortiquer avec lui son contenu. Malgré une preuve matérielle juste sous ses yeux, son esprit ne parvenait pas à comprendre la signification de toute cette histoire. L'idée même était tellement barbare qu'elle en devenait absurde.

« Foyer étouffé dans l'œuf », « traîtres oblitérés avant d'avoir répandu leur hérésie », « longue vie à Gaïa »... Kiruta était encore plus fanatique qu'il ne l'avait cru. Autant que son frère, peut-être même pire.

Le choc était dur à encaisser, et les pirates, tout comme Yama, étaient restés abasourdis. Le jeune espion sentait son sang se glacer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, de la prise de conscience de ce dont Gaia s'était rendue responsable. Des nations entières, exterminées. Juste comme ça. Son regard croisa celui d'Harlock, et, au souvenir de sa propre mission, il sentit une bile amère remonter le long de sa gorge.

L'œil du Capitaine resta sur lui un long moment avant que sa voix grave ne les ramène tous à la réalité.

« Nous devons partir. »

Comme se nourrissant du choc, le silence et l'immobilité des pirates furent soudainement remplacé par une agitation frénétique et un désir anxieux de quitter ce vaisseau inhumain. Les doigts de Yama tremblaient alors qu'il s'activait à refermer la caisse et la sécuriser sur son transport au-dessus des autres.

L'Arcadia était presque en vue lorsque les pirates ouvrant la marche se jetèrent soudain en arrière derrière le chargement, évitant de justesse la salve de tirs mal ajustés qui déferla sur eux. Quelques cris de douleur fusèrent mais, par un quelconque miracle, aucun des leurs ne tomba face à l'assaut. Leur formation se brisa momentanément, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et réagissent contre l'attaque.

Face à cette troupe embusquée, à cet assaut surprise, une barrière se rompit dans l'esprit du jeune espion. Il dégaina son arme avec fureur.

« Encore ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! » rugit-on sur sa droite.

Les militaires ne leur avait laissé aucun répit et les pirates perdirent quelques précieux instants pour organiser la répartie.

L'adrénaline avait réduit le champ de vision du jeune espion, et toute son attention était focalisée vers l'ennemi. Peu conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il avait peine à distinguer ses camarades qui se défendaient avec la même hargne que lui. Malgré ses mains encore tremblantes, la rage brûlant ses entrailles donnaient à ses tirs une précision implacable. Les hommes et les femmes de l'Arcadia avançaient en formation serrée, boucliers à nouveau brandis, et Yama éprouva une satisfaction féroce en voyant qu'ils prenaient l'avantage sur l'ennemi.

Cependant, leur passage ne se fit pas sans dommages. Un pirate s'effondra à côté de lui, et il le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne touche le sol, aidé par un autre combattant. Il ne savait pas qui se trouvait sous le masque mais peu importait, ils combinèrent leurs efforts pour porter leur camarade jusqu'à leur vaisseau. Le jeune homme prit alors conscience que deux autres s'étaient écroulés dans les premiers rangs, eux aussi soutenus par d'autres autour d'eux.

« Allez mon vieux, on y est presque », marmonna la voix féminine de la personne qui l'aidait.

Couvrant la retraite des pirates dont la majorité avait déjà regagné le vaisseau avec la cargaison volée, yama atteignait tout juste la fin du couloir lorsqu'un cri retentit derrière lui. Alors qu'il était occupé à supporter le blessé dans sa fuite, une explosion le projeta violemment contre un mur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner. Son casque se rétracta sous la brutalité du choc et lui offrit une vision brouillée du monde qui l'entourait. Au milieu de ce monde informe et rougeâtre, il ne distinguait plus que la prunelle insondable d'Harlock qui était immobile face à lui.

Malgré les lumières vives du vaisseau, le monde commença à s'assombrir…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La trahison de sa recrue s'était faite dans une spontanéité si innocente qu'elle en était devenue surprenante. Sa protestation en faveur de Gaïa, les émotions qu'il avait négligemment laissé remonter à la surface lorsque la réalisation l'avait frappé. La surprise derrière le choc, qui avait cédé sa place à un sentiment de trahison irradiant de chacun de ses gestes, autant de troubles qui n'avaient rien à faire dans le cœur d'un homme qui clamait se battre contre la Coalition, et qui venaient confirmer ses doutes initiaux à son propos.

Cela aurait été si simple, de l'abandonner dans la cohue du vaisseau de la Coalition, au milieu des siens. Il n'aurait couru aucun danger et aucun des membres de l'équipage n'aurait songé à protester une fois la vérité révélée.

Au lieu de ça, il ne pouvait retenir une curiosité déplacée de l'observer se débattre contre l'inconscience qui tentait de prendre possession de lui, se questionnant sur son sort tel le rapace observant la bête mourante.

L'équipage tenait encore à distances les soldats de la Coalition pour permettre aux derniers arrivant de rejoindre la sécurité du vaisseau. Pourtant, portés par un sens du devoir démesuré, quelques uns avaient réussi à tromper leur vigilance pour atteindre le plus exposé d'entre eux : Yama. Et même si son armure était encore dans un état correct, elle n'aurait pu le protéger complètement de la déflagration. Harlock avait immédiatement abattu le lanceur, mais un peu trop tard.

Les jambes du jeune homme chancelèrent sous son poids alors qu'il prenait appui sur le mur pour se relever mais la force lui manquait pour supporter cet effort.

Incapable de quitter le sol, un mouvement attira cependant son attention derrière Harlock. Attrapant son arme gisant sur le sol à côté de lui, il réussit à ajuster un tir qui tua sur le coup un ennemi dont l'arme était pointée sur son camarade blessé. L'estomac au bord des lèvres, ses doigts restèrent crispés autour de la crosse de son arme jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se révulsent et que sa tête ne bascule en avant tandis qu'il glissait dans l'inconscience sous les yeux du pirate.

Qui es-tu exactement ?

Une curiosité grandissante commençait à le tirailler à propos du jeune homme.

Harlock finit par se décider.

« Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois », conclut-t-il posément.

Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la sécurité du Death Shadow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand enfin l'Arcadia s'enfonça dans l'hyper espace, Harlock congédia tout le monde sur la passerelle. L'équipage avait amplement mérité un peu de repos, ce qui signifiait généralement s'entasser les uns sur les autres dans la salle commune à brailler joyeusement.

Harlock, dont la notion du repos différait de la leur, ne quitta pas son trône, attendant que Miimé finisse ce qu'elle avait à faire. En revanche, Kei et Yattaran restèrent en dépit des invitations du reste de l'équipage et de la perspective d'une bonne bière. Ils étaient toujours les derniers à aller se reposer, et avec le temps, Harlock avait cessé d'essayer de les en dissuader.

La vibration sourde du générateur de matière noire se répercutait lourdement contre les parois du vaisseau, faisant écho aux battements qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Le cœur de l'Arcadia et celui de son Capitaine ne faisaient plus qu'un. La matière maudite qui protégeait son vaisseau contribuait aussi à sa longévité et pansait ses plaies plus efficacement que leur médecin de bord.

Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers Yama. Dans la cohue qui les avait accueillis à leur retour sur le vaisseau, Harlock l'avait laissé aux soins d'un des assistants du docteur et avait dû immédiatement courir à la passerelle pour diriger leur départ. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas repris conscience à ce moment-là et au vu de l'urgence de la situation, Harlock n'avait pas eu le temps de s'assurer de l'état de son nouveau traître.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gaïa envoyait un des leurs se faire recruter à son bord, et rares étaient ceux à être retournés dans leur patrie dans leur état d'origine – des agents entraînés, souvent rompus au mensonge et à la manipulation par une vie de tromperie constante, au point d'avoir perdu leur personnalité avait probablement disparu. Yama tranchait radicalement avec cette description. Jeune et naïf, son innocence était tellement affichée qu'Harlock avait du mal à concevoir qu'on l'ait envoyé sur une mission suicide. Le jeune homme avait cru les mensonges que Gaïa distillait habilement par désespoir, mais la vérité avait suffi à faire vaciller ses convictions.

À quoi pensaient-ils ? Qui diable pouvait avoir eu cette idée ?

Peut-être que l'on pourrait l'enrôler pour de bon maintenant qu'il sait qui sont vraiment ses supérieurs, songea-t-il.

L'idée était aussi dangereuse que tentante. Et par conséquent, elle lui plaisait diablement.

« Capitaine ? »

L'apostrophe impatiente de Kei le ramena à la réalité et il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était plantée face à lui pour attirer son attention.

« Je vous demandais si vous aviez vu ce que vous vouliez voir, » répéta-t-elle avec une lenteur exagérée.

Il la considéra un instant en silence, incertain de ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire dire. Elle eut un demi-sourire indulgent où se laissait cependant entrevoir une certaine exaspération.

« Vous ne participez jamais aux abordages sans une bonne raison, développa-t-elle, et Kiruta ne fait pas partie des bonnes raisons. Comment va-t-il celui-là d'ailleurs ? »

Harlock laissa son amusement transparaître dans sa voix.

« Je l'ai trouvé un peu vexé, je crois qu'il aurait aimé te voir.

\- C'est loin d'être réciproque, grinça-t-elle. Comment avez-vous trouvé Yama ? »

La jeune femme guettait sa réponse et Harlock savait pourquoi. Prenant Yattaran au mot – « c'est toi qui l'as sauvé, c'est toi qui t'en occupes » – Kei avait testé elle-même son aptitude au combat, jugeant qu'il serait capable de leur être utile tout en revenant presque indemne. Néanmoins ce n'était pas la curiosité de voir si cette décision était la bonne qui avait poussé Harlock à participer à l'abordage. Kei avait raison, il était rare qu'il se présente en personne, et fine comme à son habitude, elle avait fait le lien avec le seul élément perturbateur récent : l'arrivée de Yama à leur bord.

À l'instar de la souris face au chat, il commençait à se sentir un peu aculé par son regard perçant et son interrogatoire abrupt. À quelques pas de là, Yattaran écoutait attentivement leur échange avec un amusement manifeste.

Harlock dosa sa réponse avec prudence, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile.

« Disons que ce fut très instructif.

\- Vous pensez que quelque chose cloche chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle.

La question de Kei, prononcée avec brusquerie, acheva de le convaincre qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse entendre son avis avant qu'elle n'aille s'occuper elle-même du problème. Sa première officière était plus observatrice que son brillant ingénieur, et c'était l'une des nombreuses qualités qui l'avait poussé à lui faire confiance. Toutefois, son approche brute de décoffrage pouvait s'avérer douloureuse, particulièrement pour la cible de son ire.

Harlock haussa les épaules sans se départir de son air neutre.

« Il peut être utile.

\- Un espion ?

\- Selon toute probabilité.

\- Et vous comptez le garder à bord ?

\- Je peine à imaginer quel mal il pourrait causer. »

À en juger par l'expression sur les traits de la jeune femme, elle avait bien plusieurs idées sur la question. Il se redressa sur son siège et fixa son regard devant lui, laissant planer quelques instants de silence. Cela dissuadait généralement quiconque de poursuivre la discussion, mais Kei était plus opiniâtre que dix de ses hommes combinés.

« Un homme de Gaïa à notre bord est un atout précieux », avança-t-il enfin.

Arrête de te mentir à toi-même.

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour lui. Laissons-lui une chance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait espérer que ce moucheron changera de camp de toute façon ?

\- Il a protégé les nôtres en risquant sa propre sécurité.

\- Il ne prouve que sa capacité à tuer les siens », grogna-t-elle avec mépris.

À cela, il planta brièvement son regard dans le sien.

« Peut-être ne s'agit-il plus vraiment des "siens", dans ce cas. »

Son regard se détourna un instant sous le manque de conviction de ses paroles avant que l'espoir qu'il plaçait en Yama ne transparaisse dans son unique prunelle. La profonde désapprobation de Kei transperça même le silence qui s'installa sur la passerelle. Voyant que le Capitaine se bornait dans son silence et sa contemplation muette de l'espace, Kei leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en retourner avec Yattaran, qui s'était absorbé dans l'étude de son écran avec un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

Kei comprenait toujours les choses avec cette facilité déconcertante qui était la sienne et, certains jours, le capitaine se demandait pourquoi il s'obstinait à vouloir lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait probablement senti qu'il s'obstinait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour garder Yama à bord. Pourtant, cette fois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle pivota sur ses talons et regagna son poste, où elle passa un long moment sans mot dire. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir excédé.

« Quand je pense qu'ils nous ont envoyé un avorton, ils se moquent vraiment de nous ! marmonna-t-elle en abattant son poing sur la console. S'il nous cause le moindre problème, je leur renvoie en pièces détachées ! »

La férocité de la jeune femme fit légèrement sourire le Capitaine, ce que, heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« S'il s'avère que je me trompe à son sujet, je te laisserai seule juge de son sort, promit-il sur un ton apaisant.

\- Ça aurait pu nous coûter cher, Capitaine, sermonna-t-elle en soupirant. C'est une faille trop dangereuse, il faut qu'on la comble.

\- Que serait la vie sans quelques surprises ? rétorqua le pirate avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Si vous avez à ce point besoin de distraction, vous feriez mieux de nous emmener à l'assaut d'une base de Gaïa. »

Sous son agacement de façade perçait une réelle envie d'en découdre et Harlock ne comprenait que trop bien cette impulsion.

« En tout cas on ferait mieux de ne rien dire aux gars. Ils l'écharperaient », conclut l'ingénieur.

Harlock acquiesça avec lenteur et laissa le silence retomber sur la passerelle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Oui, certes, Harlock a encaissé quatre tirs à l'abdomen sans broncher. D'un autre côté, j'estime que si dans le film il est assez idiot pour se jeter sous le feu ennemi sans s'inquiéter outre mesure d'être touché, c'est qu'il est au moins capable de ça. Blame Matsumoto, not me._


	5. Choix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afin de délier les noeuds du temps et "tout recommencer", Kei et Yama sont envoyés sur la planète désertique Tocarga pour y implanter la 99ème et dernière bombe dimensionnelle. Mais c'était sans compter sur le vers géant sur lequel ils ont malencontreusement atterri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition time!
> 
> Ceci dit, on continue doucement de mettre des choses en place, tranquillou billou. Sachez qu'à ce jour j'ignore totalement où va aller cette histoire (enfin si, j'ai quand même un genre de vague plan) mais une chose est sûre : elle ne s'arrêtera pas à l'endroit où le film l'a laissée. Ooooh non. Par contre il est possible que je modifie un élément majeur plus tard dans le scénario, voire que je le supprime carrément. À voir.
> 
> Merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité :3

Un peu plus d'une semaine leur avait été nécessaire afin d'atteindre Tocarga.

« Il faut bien un début à tout. Prends-le avec toi. »

L’air outré que son second afficha en disait long sur sa réticence à partir en mission seule avec leur traître, mais Harlock ne s’en émut pas. Il fallait pousser Yama à faire un choix. Se détournant de Kei et son air furibond, il planta son unique pupille dans celle du jeune homme. Un bref instant, les deux regards s’accrochèrent. Avec une sincérité désespérante, le jeune espion laissa transparaître son désarrois sur son visage.

Avait-il réalisé que sa couverture était en miettes ? Était-ce de la peur qu’Harlock voyait dans ces prunelles grises ? Il devait se douter que Miimé lui avait rapporté leur rencontre dans la salle de l’ordinateur central, espérait-il s’échapper sur Tocarga avant que le Capitaine ne s’occupe de lui ?

Mais malgré son trouble manifeste, le jeune homme n’avait pas baissé le regard lorsqu’Harlock se détourna avec un léger ricanement.

Il comprit alors que ce n’était pas la peur qui animait le jeune homme. Il avait eu cette même impression, sans la comprendre, lorsque le jeune homme s’était présenté à eux pour la première fois. Quelle que fût la raison pour laquelle il s’était proposé, ce n’était pas par lâcheté et cela rendait Harlock plutôt curieux.

 _Je me demande ce que Tochiro pense de Yama_ , songea-t-il distraitement.

Kei embarqua dans une des navettes avec Yama sur ses talons, non sans avoir jeté un ultime regard chargé de rancoeur au Capitaine qui lui répondit avec un discret sourire moqueur. Nul doute qu’elle avait déjà commencé à ourdir une revanche épicée à son encontre. Toutefois, Harlock n'était pas inquiet, il doutait que Yama puisse venir seul à bout de Kei même si l’envie lui en prenait.

A l’instar de l’équipage qui commençait à se disperser, il tourna les talons pour regagner le poste de commandement.

« Quelle est notre situation ? s’enquit-il dès qu’il entra.

\- Rien à signaler Capitaine, répondit Yuri sans quitter sa console des yeux. Aucun vaisseau de Gaïa en vue, il semble qu’ils n’aient pas repéré nos mouvements. »

Harlock hocha la tête en s’installant dans son fauteuil. Si la Coalition avait fini par percer ses intentions à jour – avec quelques décennies de retard – ils ne possédaient pas les connaissances de Miimé et étaient incapables de calculer correctement l’emplacement des nœuds du temps. Cela leur permettait de conserver une avance précieuse. Néanmoins, en ce moment-même, des hommes s'étaient placés un peu partout aux postes d'artillerie de l'Arcadia afin de se montrer les plus réactifs possibles au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre. Harlock n'avait qu'un ordre à donner.

Ce qui préoccupait l’esprit du capitaine était tout autre. D’une manière ou d‘une autre, Gaia avait réussi à savoir qu’ils allaient recruter et surtout, avait anticipé leur arrivé sur Gallina. Si c’était l’œuvre d’un traître à leur bord, il n’aurait pas été besoin d’en introduire un second, surtout au risque de révéler la présence du premier. Cela laissait un nombre conséquent d’explications possibles qu’il leur faudrait prendre le temps d’explorer avec minutie.

Un changement perceptible de l’ambiance autour de lui interrompit brutalement sa réflexion. La torpeur insouciante dans laquelle la passerelle baignait jusque là se teinta lentement d’une agitation qui, si elle parut suspecte au premier abord, prit rapidement un tournant inquiétant quand un cri d’alarme retentit.

« Ils se sont posés sur le dos d’un mudo !

\- C’est pas vrai », marmonna Yattaran.

La conclusion de Yuri cristallisa l’anxiété qui s’était répandue sur la passerelle alors que l’ingénieur contemplait, impuissant, l’énorme masse qui se mouvait sous les pieds de sa camarade et de l’espion. La bombe, toujours solidement ancrée dans ce qu’ils avaient pris pour de la roche, commençait à osciller dangereusement au-dessus de la lave et seules les respirations saccadées transmises par radio permettaient d’être sûr qu’ils n’avaient pas – encore – basculé.

L’animal ne tarda pas à réagir à cette agression. Il se souleva, se redressant dans un nuage de poussière qui vint définitivement aveugler les membres impuissants de l’équipage.

« Envoyez une capsule et faites entrer l’Arcadia en orbite basse », ordonna Harlock.

Si la vie de Yama valait peut-être le coup d’être sauvée, celle de Kei était absolument irremplaçable. Yattaran, qui était parfaitement d’accord avec cette idée, s’élança aussitôt pour aller porter secours lui-même à sa camarade en beuglant dans son communicateur pour qu’on prépare son moyen de transport. Harlock s’approcha de la console de Kei pour suivre sa progression. Une ride soucieuse, si discrète qu’elle en était presque invisible, barrait son front.

Le mudo était un animal redoutable, autant par sa masse colossale que par son irritabilité. Avec l’agitation soudaine de la bête, il y avait fort à parier que la bombe ainsi que les deux pirates chargés de son implantation, avaient dû chuter de plusieurs mètres. Mais entre la poussière et les éboulements, ils ne possédaient aucun moyen de les localiser avec précisions, rendant l’opération de sauvetage bien plus complexe. Restait l’option d’ouvrir le feu sur l’animal - l’Arcadia possédait bien assez de puissance pour en venir à bout - mais une telle décision résulterait en la perte des deux membres d’équipage.

Tous sur la passerelle en étaient conscients. Les pronostics étaient émis de toute part à mi-voix sans que personne ne trouve le courage d’admettre tout haut que les chances de revoir leurs deux camarades étaient dramatiquement minces. Ils ne pouvaient que suivre péniblement des yeux les évènements. Ce ne fut qu’une longue dizaine de minutes plus tard que Yattaran vint contredire les plus pessimistes.

« Capitaine, j’ai récupéré Kei !

\- Et Yama ? »

La question du Capitaine avait été prononcée sur un ton d’un calme trompeur. Yattaran marqua une hésitation qui confirma ses craintes.

« C’est le gamin qui l’a balancée vers mon grappin. J’ai pas pu le récupérer, c’était déjà moins une pour Kei… » 

La tension inhabituelle dans sa voix laissait aisément deviner le déchirement que cela avait dû être. Il avait choisi sa camarade plutôt que leur plus jeune recrue et même s’il le referait probablement sans hésiter, il commençait seulement à réaliser la valeur de la vie qu’il avait abandonnée derrière lui.

L’annonce fut suivie d’une exclamation générale que l’accablement étouffa bien vite. Les pirates, inconscients de la réelle identité de Yama, l’avaient accueilli comme l’un des leurs et le jeune homme s’était fondu aisément dans leur quotidien. Haro avait baissé la tête en entendant l’annonce, poings serrés contre ses flancs, avant que son regard ne se lève avec celui de ses camarades vers le Capitaine.

Ils s’aperçurent alors que celui-ci ne se trouvait plus sur la passerelle.

Tandis que la navette de sauvetage regagnait son hangar à l’autre bout du vaisseau, Harlock quittait le poste de commandement au pas de charge, aux prises avec une inhabituelle tempête de pensées affolées qu’il contemplait avec une froide curiosité.

Si le premier instinct de Yama avait été de sauver l’officière avant lui-même, alors les dernières réserves que le pirate avait pu nourrir à son sujet n’avaient plus lieu d’être. Comme un écho à sa détermination, les protestations furieuses de Kei que Yattaran ne parvenait pas à calmer retentissaient à travers le système de communication du vaisseau.

« J’y vais », annonça simplement Harlock entre deux vociférations.

Le hangar s’ouvrait à son intention lorsqu’il passa le sas de décompression. Un masque couvrait sa bouche et son nez, quelque peu inutilement au vu de sa capacité de régénération. Au moment où il se positionna au bord du vide pour jauger le plongeon qu’il allait devoir effectuer, la navette ramenant son second arriva à sa hauteur. Elle ne devait pas l’avoir entendu quand il avait annoncé sa résolution car une expression d’incrédulité qui se teintait déjà d’une supplication s’afficha sur son visage dès qu’elle le reconnut.

« Capitaine… ? »

Son corps vrilla avec aisance quand il s’élança au-dessus du vide, sa cape claquant autour de lui.

Les fumées toxiques brouillaient sa vision et irritaient les quelques centimètres carrés de peau qui n’étaient pas protégés par sa combinaison de cuir, sans compter la chaleur étouffante provoquée par les effluves de lave sous leurs pieds, mais il y prêta à peine attention. Le regard trouble de Yama suivait des mouvements qui n’étaient pas ceux d’Harlock, lui indiquant qu’il ne le voyait pas réellement. Le jeune homme réagit à peine quand le pirate se pencha pour attraper son bras et le souleva sans effort. Il se laissa traîner jusqu’à la capsule qui l’avait amené sur la planète avec Kei et resta là où Harlock le posa, avachi à même le sol contre une des parois de la capsule.

Il ne leur restait plus qu’à décamper au plus vite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Donc j’imagine que vous avez pris votre décision », constata Kei sans se retourner.

La colère qui perçait dans sa voix basse se retrouvait également dans la brusquerie de ses gestes tandis qu’elle faisait mine d’inspecter les données que sa console affichait. Il était impossible de dire si elle rageait que Yama ait été définitivement intégré à l'équipage ou parce qu'elle aurait voulu être consultée en premier lieu.

Ou peut-être autre chose.

Harlock émit un marmonnement évasif pour marquer son assentiment.

Une décision avait effectivement été prise, mais elle avait toujours été celle de Yama. Cela aurait été mentir que d'affirmer qu'Harlock était mécontent de l'issue qu’avait trouvé son dilemme intérieur. Le jeune homme qui discutait avec Yuri sous l’éternelle nuit étoilée derrière la vitre semblait débarrassé, au moins pour un temps, des ombres qui hantaient habituellement son regard.

« Il est pas mal », reprit Kei d'une voix plus douce.

S’il croyait l’air vaguement moqueur de Kei, Harlock s’était perdu quelques instants de trop dans la contemplation du jeune homme. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas ciller mais sa surprise n’échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle émit un léger ricanement avant de préciser sa pensée, manifestement satisfaite de son petit effet.

« Il s’en est bien tiré pendant l’assaut la semaine dernière, poursuivit-elle, et je dois admettre qu’il se débrouille honorablement en combat au corps à corps. »

Kei pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne avant de poursuivre, comme si elle répugnait à aller au bout de sa pensée.

« De plus nous avons tous vu jusqu’où pouvait aller son courage quand la situation l’exige. »

Harlock hocha la tête pour lui épargner de devoir préciser. Il la savait incapable de mentionner à voix haute ce qu’elle considérait comme une impardonnable erreur de jugement de sa part. Elle reprit après avoir détourné son regard électrique.

« Cependant son style est trop propre, il devrait apprendre à se battre plus sournoisement. »

Son nez se plissa pour marquer sa désapprobation et le Capitaine sourit pour lui-même. Apprendre que Yama n'était pas suffisamment vicieux au goût de Kei ne le surprenait pas outre mesure.

« La loyauté est une valeur qui se perd, observa-t-il posément, non sans ironie.

\- C’est pas avec de la loyauté qu’on fera tomber Gaïa », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

En effet et c’était bien dommage, songea-t-il avec une pointe de regret. Lointaine était l’époque où l’on pouvait se permettre de régler les différends avec un honnête duel au sabre… Si tant était qu’une telle époque eût réellement existé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Une sueur froide couvrait le corps de Yama quand il s’éveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés dans l’obscurité à la recherche d’un ennemi que son esprit embrumé ne parvenait déjà plus à se remémorer. Il ramena instinctivement ses bras autour de son corps tremblant pour contrecarrer la sensation désagréable que les frissons qui secouaient son échine lui procuraient.

Une douleur aiguë et sournoise irradiait de son œil droit, lui arrachant une plainte sonore. Il dut combattre l’horrible tentation de simplement arracher son nerf optique pour soulager sa souffrance. Au lieu de quoi il resta crispé dans son lit, les bras crispés autour de son corps, s’obligeant à approfondir sa respiration saccadée.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur commença à refluer. Le jeu de ses muscles lui arracha un cri de douleur quand il rejeta ses draps pour s’asseoir dans son lit et ses nerfs à vif lui rappelèrent la réalité de ses blessures. Il avait probablement quelques côtes fêlées, constata-t-il avec humeur en portant machinalement la main à son abdomen. Une visite chez le docteur révèlerait automatiquement la présence du scanner rétinien, aussi écarta-t-il aussitôt cette idée.

Après quelques instants, il essaya à nouveau de s’extirper de sa couche, plus prudemment cette fois. Le contact de ses pieds nus avec le sol froid du vaisseau envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui le fit se hâter de mettre ses bottes.

Le plancher métallique vibrait légèrement sous ses semelles. Ou peut-être que c’était une vue de l’esprit, associée au doux ronronnement omniprésent dans le vaisseau. L’Arcadia n’était jamais parfaitement silencieux, il ne s’éteignait jamais, c’était comme une bête que l’on entendait tour à tour ronronner et rugir. En revanche, les nuits sur l’Arcadia étaient d’un calme particulièrement apaisant.

Le silence et les ténèbres avaient repris leurs droits sur les coursives après que les pirates aient enfin festoyé tout leur saoul. Certains n’avaient cependant pas réussi à regagner leurs quartiers avant que la fatigue ou l’ivresse n’aient raison d’eux. C’était le cas de Yuri, le navigateur, qui s’était écroulé contre un mur sur le chemin de sa chambre. À présent, il ronflait comme un bienheureux sur le sol froid. Sa tête avait roulé sur le côté pour former un angle étrange avec son cou, faisant tomber une mèche de cheveux sur ses yeux, et ses marmonnements indistincts résonnaient sporadiquement dans le couloir. Il était bon pour se payer un bon mal de dos le lendemain matin, songea Yama avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Ses pas le portèrent sans qu’il en ait conscience jusqu’aux portes abritant la passerelle. Les lieux étaient habituellement habités par un chaleureux et constant vacarme, rythmé par les rapports et vacheries que s’échangeaient Yattaran et Kei. En revanche, étant donnée la nature particulière du vaisseau et de son ordinateur central, on ne se donnait pas forcément la peine de laisser quelqu’un de garde en période creuse et pour Yama qui ne s’y était encore jamais aventuré de nuit, le contraste était saisissant. Sans la foule de techniciens et navigateurs qui la peuplaient d’ordinaire, la salle lui paraissait interminable. 

Cette sensation vertigineuse était grandement favorisée par le plafond si haut qu’il disparaissait dans l’obscurité. La roue derrière le trône du Capitaine tournait lentement dans un parfait silence en projetant son pâle halo verdâtre sur la scène vide. Solitaire, la barre se dressait face à l’imposant fauteuil. L’ambiance était si irréelle qu’elle provoqua un frisson le long de l’échine du jeune homme. L’Arcadia ne déméritait pas de sa réputation de vaisseau fantôme.

Les yeux du jeune homme s’écarquillèrent dans l’obscurité, son esprit peinant à embrasser ce que lui renvoyaient ses yeux, avant de jurer à voix basse contre sa soudaine couardise. S’arrachant à son hébétude, il s’avança dans la pièce avec la ridicule impression de devoir rester le plus silencieux possible. Il commença à s’approcher de l’imposant siège mais il renonça presque aussitôt. Le fauteuil avait encore trop de prestance pour lui et la présence du Capitaine était trop écrasante. Il préféra aller s’accouder à la rambarde surplombant le poste d’observation et ses consoles vides d’opérateurs. Derrière le verre renforcé, l’infinité de l’espace s’étalait devant lui et partout autour de lui, lui rappelant que l’Arcadia dérivait lentement à des milliers d’années lumières de la moindre planète, dans le silence le plus total, un point ridiculement petit comparé aux astres qui peuplaient l’univers. Cela lui procurait une sensation d’insignifiance à la fois étourdissante et étrangement réconfortante.

Puis, comme souvent, ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers Nami. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Comment réagirait-elle quand la nouvelle de sa trahison lui parviendrait ? Pourrait-elle comprendre malgré les explications biaisées qu’Ezra ne manquerait pas de lui fournir ? Il savait que la décision qu’il avait prise aujourd’hui lui interdisait de revenir en arrière. Néanmoins, d’une façon assez absurde, alors qu’il était sur le point de se mettre à dos la Coalition qui représentait 60 milliards d’êtres humains pour choisir un camp où ils n’étaient qu’une poignée, c’était l’opinion de son amie d’enfance qui le tracassait par-dessus tout…

Il grimaça en sentant que la brûlure de son œil était lentement en train de se muer en migraine. Il passa ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure en poussant un long soupir.

Les événements de la journée l’avaient éreinté. Pourtant, si les bleus sur son torse en étaient un douloureux témoignage, son esprit, lui, était apaisé. Il éprouvait un indescriptible soulagement à l’idée que sa mission fût terminée. Il n’avait pas ce qu’il fallait pour tuer le Capitaine et c’était bien ainsi. L'étau qui s'était lentement refermé sur son cœur depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur l'Arcadia s'était enfin relâché.

Le regard insondable de son aîné le hantait. Bien sûr, ses nouveaux camarades l’avaient accepté entièrement mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui il était et cela créait un fossé dont ils n’avaient même pas conscience. Le capitaine, lui, le voyait tel qu’il était sans une once de mépris ou de haine. Cela faisait des années qu’un tel regard ne s’était pas porté sur lui.

Peut-être que ceux qui pensaient Harlock froid et sans sentiment ne l’avaient simplement jamais regardé. Car, pour celui qui se donnait la peine d’observer réellement Harlock plutôt que de se laisser rebuter par sa façade, il était impossible de ne pas se rendre compte à quel point c’était éloigné de la vérité. Le pirate félon avait bien un cœur, et il battait plus fort et plus haut que nombre de ceux que Yama avait rencontré dans les rangs de la Coalition.

Cette pensée lui tira un ricanement sardonique qui résonna dans la grande pièce vide. Sa vie était entre les mains du pirate, pas étonnant qu’il le tînt en si haute estime. Évidemment, l’impressionnant plongeon qu’Harlock avait dû effectuer pour venir le chercher n’arrangeait rien à l’admiration qu’il lui vouait. Et s’il était honnête avec lui-même, ce trouble qui agitait ses entrailles remontait à bien plus longtemps que ça.

La porte derrière lui coulissa dans un doux chuintement qui le tira brutalement de ses pensées et le fit se retourner d’un bond. La silhouette qui apparut était aisément reconnaissable et sa vision figea le jeune homme. Il aurait dû se douter qu’Harlock ne dormait pas non plus. Alors qu’il s’avançait vers lui sans se presser, Yama se redressa complètement en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité. Aucun officier supérieur de la flotte de Gaïa n’avait jamais raidi son dos comme l’apparition d’Harlock pouvait le faire.

Sans cape autour de lui, la puissance de la musculature du capitaine sautait aux yeux, même sous la lointaine clarté des étoiles. Les mouvements souples de son corps fin étaient emprunts d’une grâce sauvage qui fascinait le plus jeune malgré lui. L’unique œil du pirate s’était immédiatement posé sur Yama, qui ne put que lui rendre la pareille, piégé comme un lapin dans les phares d’une voiture.

Son aîné négligea son trône pour s’arrêter à moins d’un mètre de lui. L’œil d’Harlock, toujours accroché au sien, semblait fouiller son esprit. Peut-être était-ce juste un effet de l’intensité du personnage, couplé au fait qu’il ne livrait jamais directement le fond de sa pensée, en tout cas ce regard-là envoyait de longs et incontrôlables frissons le long sa colonne vertébrale.

« Bonsoir Yama, le salua-t-il d’une voix basse.

\- Capitaine », répondit l’ex agent.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le terme lui semblait impropre et trop froid, vu le contexte. Le pirate dut se faire la même réflexion, car l’ombre d’un sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres. Néanmoins, l’œil d’Harlock n’avait pas cessé de le scruter attentivement pour autant et Yama ne se gêna pas pour faire de même.

Il se rendit compte que de près, l’aura qui entourait Harlock s’en trouvait décuplée. Il irradiait d’une sorte de magnétisme naturel qui attirait irrésistiblement l’attention sur lui. Le jeune homme peinait à imaginer comment il pouvait passer inaperçu dès qu’il arrivait quelque part. Pourtant, si en pleine bataille son éternel calme était proprement terrifiant, en cet instant il était plutôt apaisant.

Pour la première fois, le jeune homme pouvait distinguer dans sa prunelle une teinte dorée plutôt que simplement marron comme il l’avait cru de prime abord. Sa peau semblait étonnamment douce malgré les années et le poids des responsabilités. La cicatrice barrant son visage, qui avait pourtant dû être douloureuse, n’enlevait rien à sa beauté.

Le souffle de Yama se bloqua momentanément dans sa gorge, si bien qu’il dut masquer son trouble par une légère toux qui raviva la douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Je pensais qu’après les événements d’aujourd’hui, tu aurais besoin de sommeil, commenta Harlock en s’accoudant nonchalamment à son tour à la rambarde.

\- Et vous ? Vous n’avez pas besoin de sommeil quand vous plongez de plusieurs kilomètres au secours d’un traître ? »

Il avait été plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, cependant il garda un visage neutre et un regard droit. Ses mots, dénués de faux semblant, durent faire mouche car, s’il ne discernait pas les traits de l’homme derrière les mèches qui couvraient son visage, il vit son corps se tendre légèrement. Un rire silencieux secoua le dos d’Harlock.

« J’avais confiance en ton jugement. »

Les lèvres du jeune homme s’entrouvrirent malgré lui sous le coup de la surprise. Harlock enchaîna tranquillement, toujours sans le regarder.

« Accessoirement, il faut plus d’un coup pour me tuer.

\- J’aurais tiré plus d’une fois, protesta le jeune homme avec une pointe d’irritation.

\- Vraiment ? »

Il y eut un frémissement du cuir, un doux chuintement, puis un geste si vif et si fluide qu’il ne le perçut vraiment que quand le sabre d’Harlock se trouva à deux centimètres de son visage, le canon pointé directement entre ses deux yeux. Le jeune homme se raidit et laissa échapper un faible glapissement, incapable d’empêcher ses muscles de tressaillir. La sollicitation de ses abdominaux envoya une nouvelle onde de douleur à travers son corps. Il fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu’il n’aurait pas eu le temps de dégainer si lui-même avait été armé, pas plus qu’il n’aurait été capable d’esquiver le coup si Harlock avait tiré.

Il cessa de loucher sur la pointe de l’arme pour rencontrer le regard mortellement calme du corsaire. Le sourire narquois qui flottait sur ses lèvres fit palpiter douloureusement le cœur de Yama. Il prit une inspiration silencieuse pour ramener le calme sous son crâne, maudissant son sang-froid qui se dérobait toujours face à Harlock.

« Peut-être pas », admit-il finalement d’une voix rauque.

Harlock eut un rictus indéfinissable en abaissant son sabre pour le rengainer d’un geste rapide. Yama joua des épaules pour les forcer à se relâcher. Il ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage dans l’ombre, cependant il sentait toujours le regard brûlant d’Harlock qui le transperçait de part en part. En comparaison de la maîtrise de soi du Capitaine, la tentative de se donner une contenance de Yama échoua lamentablement.

« Tu n’es pas le meilleur assassin qu’ils auraient pu envoyer », constata le pirate sur un ton indéfinissable mais dénué de moquerie.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur la balustrade contre laquelle Yama s’appuyait, tournant le dos à l’espace que le capitaine s’était remis à contempler. Étrangement, la remarque ne provoqua aucun agacement chez le plus jeune et cette absence de réaction immédiate dut intriguer son aîné car celui-ci lui jeta un regard oblique. Yama soupira doucement.

« Pas vraiment non. Mon frère a joué de son influence pour me placer là. Il est amiral de la flotte de Gaïa », clarifia-t-il automatiquement.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas guetter la réaction du capitaine, qui encaissa la nouvelle en silence. Une peur sourde écrasa son cœur pendant les quelques secondes qu’il prit pour répondre. Peut-être aurait-il dû garder cette information pour lui.

« Je vois, articula finalement son aîné d’une voix égale.

\- Ne vous imaginez pas en retirer un quelconque bénéfice, reprit Yama avec une aigreur inattendue. Ezra ne m’a pas envoyé parce qu’il avait confiance en mes chances de réussite et je le vois mal faire la moindre concession afin de me récupérer. Je pense qu’il s’attendait à ce que j’échoue. Un assassin doit réussir ou mourir avant de devenir un fardeau pour son propre camp. Dans mon cas, surtout les deux. »

Il s’arrêta de parler avant que sa voix ne s’étrangle et que l’amertume ne devienne trop évidente. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, le dos rigide, le menton relevé en signe de défi à dieu savait qui. Son corps s’était contracté de lui-même. Sa tirade avait remué des choses qu’il aurait volontiers laissé enterrées, instillant une sensation de compression particulièrement désagréable au creux de sa poitrine.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la colère et le mépris qui avaient saisi le capitaine à ses côtés.

« Il me semble assez stupide d’envoyer un agent dont on est sûr qu’il va échouer et très probablement faire voler sa couverture en éclat, commenta Harlock et Yama releva enfin la tension dans sa voix et dans sa posture, rendue perceptible uniquement grâce au silence parfait de la passerelle. Loin de moi l’idée de louer les qualités d’Ezra, mais je crois qu’il n’est pas idiot. Ne te sous-estime pas ainsi. »

Yama fut soudain reconnaissant de la faible luminosité ambiante, car il était sûr que l’œil du capitaine ne serait pas passé à côté de la chaleur qui envahit ses joues en entendant l’étrange compliment. Incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée, encore moins d’acquiescer, il opta pour un humour de façade.

« Oui capitaine », répliqua-t-il.

Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire de poindre sur ses lèvres et fut satisfait de discerner un mouvement similaire sur le visage de son aîné.

Son humeur légère fut chassée par la tentative journalière de Gaïa de se connecter à son scan rétinien, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Il stoppa son geste avant que sa main ne se porte à son œil et ses doigts impuissants se figèrent à quelques centimètres de sa paupière close. La main de Harlock sur son épaule le força à focaliser de nouveau sa vision.

« Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Scan rétinien, articula Yama au travers de ses dents serrées.

\- Pourtant nous t’avons fouillé à ton arrivée. Gaïa a-t-elle enfin compris comment masquer un mouchard correctement ?

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Yama avec un léger ricanement amer. Leurs ingénieurs se cassent encore les dents sur la sécurité de l’Arcadia.

\- Alors ils te l’ont implanté après que tu sois monté à bord. »

Yama opina du chef. Il donna l’explication sans que Harlock n’ait besoin de demander avec l’impression que son aîné avait déjà probablement deviné la vérité.

« Le cuirassé qu’on a abordé l’autre fois, reprit-il la gorge nouée. C’était un piège, son seul but était de m’équiper de ce machin. Un agent de la Coalition m’attendait expressément pour ça.

\- C’était un plan risqué, nota le corsaire avec une pointe de désapprobation. Tu aurais pu ne pas te trouver parmi l’équipe d’assaut.

\- Ezra m’avait bien fait comprendre qu’il fallait que je sois sur le front autant que possible. Il ne m’avait pas dit pourquoi, mais j’aurais dû m’en douter. Il ne compte pas les pertes humaines quand il s’agit de vous. »

Le dégoût perçait pour la première fois dans sa voix. Jamais ses sentiments envers son frère n’avaient vu la lumière du jour jusqu’à présent. Cependant, jamais il n’avait travaillé directement avec son frère non plus. Il le savait sévère et déterminé, pourtant il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses méthodes. Sur le cuirassé, au moment où le soldat l’avait implanté pour mourir aussitôt après, Yama avait enfin compris que le frère qu’il espérait retrouver un jour, si par miracle il arrivait à enfin s’en montrer digne, était en réalité mort depuis longtemps.

Rien ne comptait plus pour Ezra. Ni les hommes qu’il commandait, ni son propre frère ni peut-être même Nami. Juste la mort d’Harlock.

Il était bien trop naïf pour ce monde, Ezra lui avait pourtant assez répété.

Il relâcha son poing qui s’était serré de lui-même sur le bois de la rambarde et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. À ses côtés, le pirate se redressa, le regard masqué par ses mèches brunes. Pourtant, sa mâchoire contractée trahissait sa colère.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire. Le silence était confortable avec Harlock. Il ne semblait rien attendre d’autre que ce qu’il était prêt à dire et semblait apprécier le calme autant que lui.

Ce fut le jeune homme qui rompit finalement le silence, taraudé par un doute tenace.

« Pourquoi m’avoir gardé ? Vous auriez pu me débarquer sur la première planète qui passait, ou m’exécuter. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous je vous serai utile ? »

À cela, le capitaine se redressa pour planter son regard dans le sien, de sorte qu’ils se trouvaient à cinquante centimètres l’un de l’autre. Yama sentit un frisson le parcourir. L’aîné était beaucoup trop proche de lui pour qu’il puisse garder une ligne de pensée cohérente.

« As-tu envie d’être ici ? demanda le pirate d’une voix profonde.

\- Oui, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- As-tu l’intention de me trahir à nouveau ?

\- Non. Mais vous n’avez que ma parole pour ça.

\- C’est vrai. »

Harlock sembla réfléchir un instant. Son regard dériva du visage de Yama pendant une seconde, le libérant de son emprise.

« Je t’ai dit tout à l’heure que tu étais devenu l’un de mes hommes dès l’instant où tu es monté à bord de l’Arcadia. Comme tous les hommes et les femmes de ce vaisseau, ton passé n’appartient qu’à toi. Tu ne dois de justifications à personne d’autre qu’à toi-même. »

Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour assimiler ses paroles. Son cœur se dilatait dans sa poitrine au point d’écraser ses poumons, à tel point que les remplir d’air lui parut tout à coup laborieux. Ses mots portaient en eux des promesses en lesquelles il voulait désespérément croire.

Harlock posa une main sur son épaule et sourit légèrement avant d’ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant, avant d’avoir pu émettre le moindre son, il s’arrêta net en voyant le visage de Yama se contracter de douleur. Sous l’effet de la surprise, le jeune homme avait sollicité un muscle qu’il n’aurait pas dû, générant une vague de souffrance plus intense que la précédente. Le pirate fronça les sourcils et le scruta d’un air soupçonneux.

« Tu n’es pas allé à l’infirmerie après l’accident sur Tocarga. »

Ce n’était pas une question et Yama détourna les yeux à grand peine, embarrassé.

« Non », admit-il à voix basse.

Il sentit l’agacement de son aîné dans le claquement de langue réprobateur qu’il émit avant de soupirer.

« Je te veux en bonne santé, Yama. Si tu n’y vas pas demain à la première heure, c’est moi qui t’y traînerai. Est-ce que c’est clair ? »

Le capitaine maintint son regard sévère sur lui jusqu’à ce qu’il hoche la tête en signe d’assentiment.

« Bien. Tu ferais mieux d’aller te reposer maintenant. »

Le jeune homme ne songea pas à protester, bien qu’il trouva vaguement étrange que le Capitaine se préoccupe ainsi de lui. La fatigue s’était abattue sur lui avec la puissance d’un tsunami qui balayait toute forme de pensée cohérente. Harlock se redressa et l’invita silencieusement à le suivre. Le jeune homme ne réalisa qu’à mi-chemin que le capitaine allait le raccompagner jusqu’à sa chambre et ne trouva pas l’énergie de s’y opposer.

Avant qu’il ne passe la porte, il crut sentir le capitaine effleurer sa nuque en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Mais peut-être était-ce son esprit embué de sommeil qui lui jouait des tours.


	6. Excursion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manifestement il y a des gens qui continuent de tomber sur cette fic et de s’y intéresser. Incroyable. Merci à vous !
> 
> Bon, à ce stade je pense que tout le monde a compris que je prenais pas mal de libertés avec le concept d’envers du décor que j’ai décidé d’exploiter en commençant cette histoire. Personnellement je m’amuse bien mais faut admettre que ça commence à beaucoup chambouler la diégèse du film (et si vous ne connaissez pas ce mot, allez donc mater la série Chroma de Karim Debbache et ses potes sur Dailymotion, qui est la suite spirituelle de Crossed de la même équipe sur jeuxvideo.com) (c’est un ordre). Toutefois, j’espère que vous appréciez quand même ce que vous lisez.
> 
> Sinon, à propos de ce chapitre : bonding time. Sort of.

Le médecin de bord émit un grognement prononcé. C’était le troisième en vingt secondes. Yama ignorait s’il s’agaçait contre lui qui était incapable de rester parfaitement immobile comme on lui avait demandé, ou contre l’appareil plaqué contre sa cornée. Le jeune homme s’efforçait pourtant de ne pas se dérober sous la cuisante douleur que le monstrueux engin lui infligeait.

« Ça fait mal depuis longtemps ? »

Le souffle alcoolisé du docteur lui chatouilla la joue. Il réprima le réflexe qui l’incitait à reculer.

« Depuis qu’on me l’a posé. Un mois, précisa-t-il avec tout le stoïcisme qu’il put rassembler.

– Un mois », répéta Zéro en roulant des yeux.

Tout en jetant un avertissement silencieux à son patient, il se tourna rapidement pour attraper un outil qu’il approcha de son œil d’un geste vif. Le contact froid le prit par surprise et le fit tressaillir, envoyant une onde de douleur dans son crâne. Le doc donna une vive claque à la main qu’il porta instinctivement à son œil.

« Bouge pas… »

Le jeune pirate étouffa une protestation irritée. Était-ce sa faute si on lui avait implanté ça avec la délicatesse d’un cuirassé ?

« Du travail de sagouin, grommela le médecin comme en écho à ses pensées. Ces trucs devraient être interdits, de toute façon. La résolution est trop élevée et donc l’émetteur est trop puissant. Il me faut quelques jours pour me préparer mais on devrait pouvoir l’enlev…

– Non, l’interrompit précipitamment Yama. Si on l’enlève, il se désactivera et Gaïa se doutera de quelque chose.

– Je me doutais que tu dirais ça », soupira l’autre.

Yama fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer en sentant la bouffée d’air chaud sur son visage et sut immédiatement qu’il avait échoué. Heureusement, le doc ne sembla même pas s’en rendre compte. 

« Je ne peux pas te donner d’anti douleur efficace sans t’interdire de combattre. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que ce n’est pas infecté. Mais ça continuera probablement à faire mal tant que ça sera là. »

Le jeune pirate hocha la tête distraitement. Il avait su en venant que le doc ne pourrait rien pour lui. C’était surtout Harlock qui avait tenu à ce qu’il soit examiné. Il balaya les inquiétudes de l’autre d’un geste de la main et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Aucun problème. C’est supportable de toute façon.

– Je veux que tu reviennes me voir toutes les semaines. Si ça s’infecte, tu peux perdre ton œil.

– Pas de problème.

– Y a intérêt sinon je te consigne ici et ne compte pas sur le Capitaine pour te faire sortir. »

Quelque chose dans le regard embué que le docteur planta dans le sien le convainquit que la menace était bien en-dessous de ses possibilités.

« D’accord, d’accord ! »

Zéro finit par le congédier d’un geste impatient de la main. Il avait cessé de s’intéresser à Yama avant même que le jeune homme n’atteigne la porte, probablement absorbé par la question de l’emplacement précis de sa bouteille.

De toute façon, que pouvait-on attendre de plus du médecin de bord d’un navire pirate ?

À cette heure-ci, son quart était déjà bien entamé, il se mit donc en route pour la passerelle d’un bons pas. Il ne se trompa que deux fois de direction avant d’acquérir la quasi certitude que ce couloir était le bon, se félicitant de ne pas devoir appeler – encore – à l’aide. Bien qu’il lui arrivât encore fréquemment de se retrouver à l’opposé de sa destination originale – et ce n’était pas négligeable sur un navire de cette taille – les coursives commençaient à lui paraître familières. Il était même capable de retrouver sa chambre au radar quand les gars arrivaient à le retenir un peu trop longtemps à une de leurs beuveries, si on omettait les accidents comme cette nuit pas si lointaine où il s’était, semblait-il, retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Harlock non loin des quartiers de celui-ci.

Il avait presque atteint sa destination quand il fut arrêté au détour d’un couloir par Kei et sa mine soupçonneuse. Elle le toisa, les poings sur les hanches, avec un air circonspect qui le maintint en place le temps qu’elle finisse son inspection.

« Qu’a dit le doc ? l’apostropha-t-elle brusquement.

– Que j’étais apte », rétorqua-t-il.

C’était du moins la conclusion la plus probable à tirer des grognements du médecin de bord.

« Parfait, suis-moi. »

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre et Yama lui emboîta le pas après une seconde de surprise. Le pas vif de l’officière les mena le long d’une des coursives principales jusqu’à un ascenseur que Yama reconnut comme étant celui menant à la baie. Seulement une fois dans l’habitacle le jeune homme put-il interroger la jeune femme sur ses intentions. Elle le gratifia pour toute réponse d’un regard oblique accompagné d’un petit sourire amusé.

« Apparemment le Capitaine a trouvé qu’on travaillait bien, tous les deux. Il nous renvoie en mission.

– En mission ? répéta-t-il bêtement. Quel genre ?

– Le genre que même un espion comme toi devrait pouvoir accomplir sans trop de souci. »

Il bénit une fois de plus la pénombre ambiante qui masquait le halo rosâtre qui couvrit soudainement ses joues. Il n’avait pas eu conscience qu’autre qu’Harlock et Miimé fût au courant de son identité. . Hormis le Doc bien sûr, qu’Harlock avait dû informer avant de lui envoyer Yama, mais la seule question qui avait semblé éveillé un peu d’intérêt chez Zéro était s’il allait devoir amputer son patient de son œil.

En réalité c’était logique et il aurait dû s’y attendre. Kei avait toute la confiance du Capitaine, il était normal qu’elle soit au courant de ce genre de détails. Même s’il était venu à l’esprit d’Harlock de lui dissimuler cette information, il l’aurait probablement bien vite regretté.

Son rire clair éclata dans la petite cabine, lui tirant une grimace agacée. Il attendit avec une patience relative qu’elle reprenne son calme pour lui expliquer le but de l’opération.

« Tu te souviens des rapports secrets qu’on a trouvés sur le faux cargo ?

– Difficile à oublier…

– N’est-ce pas. Eh bien c’est l’heure des conséquences. »

L’ascenseur termina sa course et Kei se remit aussitôt en mouvement, de sorte que Yama dut, encore une fois, attendre qu’elle fasse à nouveau halte avant de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité. L’autoritaire jeune femme interpela l’un des techniciens sur la plateforme pour que celui-ci les conduise au vaisseau qu’il avait préparé pour leur mission.

« Alors Gaïa a planifié une autre attaque.

– On n’en sait rien, admit Kei à contrecœur. On n’en avait aucune idée avant de récupérer ces documents, et même avec ça on en sait très peu. Cependant, le Capitaine nous a indiqué un de ses contacts qui pourrait nous aider à en savoir plus. »

Yama fronça les sourcils.

« Des traîtres ? »

Kei hocha de la tête avec un sourire approbateur.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que nous étions les seuls dans toute la galaxie à désapprouver les agissements de Gaïa ? »

Il ne trouva pas mieux qu’émettre un marmonnement embarrassé en guise de réponse. 

Sa curiosité naturelle l’incitait à en demander plus sur ce réseau d’informateurs et les moyens qu’ils avaient de communiquer avec eux, mais il sentit distinctement qu’il n’était pas encore en position de s’enquérir sur des sujets si critiques. Il se contenta donc d’observer en silence les doigts agiles de Kei qui commencèrent à survoler le tableau de bord à toute vitesse sitôt qu’elle fût aux commandes. Au bout de quelques secondes, la carlingue se mit à vibrer doucement en réponse à l’allumage des réacteurs, avant que la navette ne commence à se soulever. La main de Yama s’arrêta avant d’avoir touché sa ceinture de sécurité quand il constata que Kei avait négligé la sienne.

L’immense porte du hangar s’abaissa lourdement sur leur passage. Le jeune homme sentit sa poitrine se contracter à la vue de l’océan d’encre dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent plongés, une sensation qui ne manquait jamais de lui couper le souffle les rares fois où il voyageait dans l’espace. Bien sûr il avait pris part à des voyages interstellaires auparavant mais c’était toujours dans la soute d’un énorme cargo. Et même si la vue sur la passerelle de l’Arcadia était saisissante, rien n’égalait cette sensation vertigineuse de se trouver dans une navette minuscule au milieu des étoiles.

« On devrait être partis deux jours, maximum. Le plus long ça sera le trajet : on va prendre une navette depuis le spatioport le plus proche sous une fausse identité et rejoindre Taedros. Nos contacts sont en permission là-bas.

— Très bien. »

Le silence s’installa dans l’habitacle, peuplé seulement par la faible vibration des réacteurs. Le jeune se sentait toutefois étrangement confortable en la présence de Kei, même si sa franchise désarmante et décomplexée le prenait souvent au dépourvu. Il lui semblait incompréhensible qu’elle ne semble pas lui en vouloir de sa duplicité. Est-ce qu’elle avait su dès son arrivée ? Il paraissait assez logique qu’Harlock ait partagé l’information au moins avec son premier lieutenant. Pourtant, en le mentionnant aussi nonchalamment, elle lui avait indiqué que la question était réglée avec une simplicité qui le rendait à la fois soulagé et confus.

« T’es pas très causant toi hein. »

Venant de son frère, cette remarque aurait fait se ratatiner Yama dans son fauteuil. De la part de Kei, sur son habituel ton un peu moqueur et défiant, le jeune homme se redressa vivement dans son siège.

« En fait je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis là.

– Là dans la navette?

– Là, plutôt qu’à fond de cale, pieds et poings enchaînés, ou dérivant sans combinaison dans l’espace. Je vous ai trahis non ? Et vous m’envoyez en mission. »

Un agacement palpable teintait ses mots. C’était pourtant la stratégie logique à adopter face à un traître non ? Alors pourquoi s’entêtait-on à lui faire confiance à lui ? Ils prenaient un risque inconsidéré en le laissant libre. Cependant, dans la semi-obscurité qui semblait infecter tout ce qui touchait à l’Arcadia, Kei n’avait pas l’air décidée à se jeter sur lui pour l’enfermer quelque part.

Elle poussa un soupir teinté d’exaspération avant de répondre.

« Je sais bien que c’est illogique – et si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai dit la même chose au Capitaine quand il a suggéré de t’envoyer avec moi – mais il est comme ça. Quand il se met dans l’idée qu’une personne est digne de confiance, il n’en démord plus. »

Yama devina à l’irritation dans sa voix que le sujet avait causé plus d’un désaccord entre Kei et Harlock. D’après le peu qu’il connaissait du pirate, il y avait fort à parier qu’il finissait toujours par ignorer totalement son avis pour n’en faire qu’à sa tête. Il aurait peut-être dû se sentir offensé que Kei prenne son cas tant à cœur mais sa franchise décomplexée l’en empêchait. 

« Le fait qu’il ne se soit encore jamais trompé n’arrange rien à son ego, reprit-t-elle. Alors essaie de ne pas être le premier à briser la règle. Il détesterait ça. »

Le vaisseau fit une embardée soudaine pour éviter au dernier instant un débris spatial qui se trouvait sur son chemin, ce qui le dispensa de trouver une réponse. Les doigts de Yama se crispèrent autour de ses accoudoirs mais son corps ne résista pas à sa propre inertie. Le choc de son séant contre le sol métallique s’accompagna d’un jappement de surprise qui fit ricaner Kei. Il lui jeta un regard de rancœur qui fit s’élargir son sourire satisfait.

« Tu devrais être flatté, reprit-elle comme si de rien n’était. Tu es le premier espion qu’on décide de garder plutôt que de balancer dans l’espace, dans le meilleur des cas.

– Ah vraiment, marmonna-t-il en reprenant place sur son siège.

– Ouaip. Gaïa nous a déjà envoyé quelques espions mais ils finissent toujours par se trahir tôt ou tard. Je crois que le record actuel est de deux mois.

– Deux mois ? Il avait largement le temps de faire tuer tout le monde dans ce laps de temps non ?

– Oh Yama. Tu as vu l’Arcadia en combat. Tu crois vraiment qu’elle aurait vécu si longtemps seule contre tous s’il était si facile d’en venir à bout ? »

Et en effet, il avait vu de quoi le vaisseau légendaire était capable. Harlock ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de ce que Gaïa pouvait apprendre sur lui et sur la localisation de son vaisseau, car il arrivait toujours à conserver une avance confortable. Cela le rendait, aux yeux de ses anciens camarades et supérieurs, incroyablement arrogant et donc particulièrement agaçant.

Toutefois, il avait une vision un peu différente du pirate que personne n’avait jusqu’alors semblé partager.

« J’ai toujours pensé qu’il fallait être complètement suicidaire pour manœuvrer comme il le fait. »

La tension dans ses épaules trahissait l’effort que cela représentait pour elle de ne pas se retourner vers lui et ainsi lui donner la confirmation de ce qu’il pensait. Pourtant, sa voix était très calme quand elle lui répondit.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu espères accomplir avant d’y laisser ta peau. Si tu considères que ressortir vivant de chaque affrontement est une victoire en soi, ce n’est plus du suicide mais un sursaut de vie.

– Mais… qui va mener la révolution ? Qui va tout redémarrer si Harlock meurt ? »

Le sourire indulgent qu’elle lui adressa brièvement fit monter le rouge à ses joues. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il n’osait pas insister pour avoir les détails.

Stupide, naïf petit Yama…

«T’as toujours envie d’être un pirate ? »

Yama ne trouva rien à dire. Kei ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de toute façon.

Perdue dans un océan d’étoiles, la petite navette continua sa route.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Des traîtres à Gaïa, donc ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, son humeur mélancolique s’était envolée. Il jeta un regard de rancœur dans la direction de Kei qui courait à perdre haleine à ses côtés. Sans ralentir la cadence, elle jeta un coup d’œil en arrière et prit une seconde en passant pour lui rendre son regard meurtrier. Il n’osa pas jauger la distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants par lui-même mais si l’expression sombre de Kei constituait une indication, la situation n’était pas en leur faveur.

« On n’est pas sûrs qu’ils nous aient donné, ils ont très bien pu nous trouver tous seuls ! se défendit-elle.

– Et c’est censé me rassurer ? »

Ils se retournèrent de concert pour tirer quelques coups par-dessus leurs épaules. Trois de leurs poursuivants roulèrent sur le sol, aussitôt engloutis par la marée de leurs congénères au galop. Non seulement cela les ralentit à peine, mais ils restaient désespérément en surnombre. La pensée que les soldats de Gaïa locaux semblaient particulièrement peu disciplinés lui traversa furtivement l’esprit, néanmoins il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de s’appesantir sur l’état de leurs uniformes ni sur le torrent ordurier qui sortait de leurs bouches.

À leur image, la ville qu’ils parcouraient à vive allure tombait presque en ruine, les façades des bâtiments sales et décrépies. À en juger par la matière brute qui les constituait, il y avait fort à parier qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion d’éclore en tant que cité. Les colonies proches de la bordure de la zone d’influence de la Coalition tendaient à partager cet état de misère proche.

Yama jura quand son pied accrocha un énième débris jonchant la rue et effectua un bond pour éviter de tomber à son tour. Les doigts de Kei se refermèrent avec une force excessive autour de son bras pour l’aider à se maintenir debout.

« Ils vont nous contourner », grommela Kei, plus agacée que paniquée.

Son compagnon crut un instant que sa prédiction se réalisait quand une jeune femme plus petite que lui – mais aussi considérablement plus musclée – surgit devant eux. Il leva instinctivement son revolver mais il réussit heureusement à retenir son tir quand il s’aperçut qu’elle ne brandissait aucune arme contre eux et leur faisait signe de la suivre avec empressement. Les deux pirates ne prirent pas le temps de débattre et la suivirent. Ils s’engouffrèrent les uns après les autres dans une ruelle étroite. Avant que Yama ait pu s’inquiéter du fait qu’il s’agissait d’une impasse, l’inconnue ouvrit une porte qu’il n’avait pas vue et se faufila à l’intérieur. Les deux pirates la suivirent dans un escalier qui les mena cinq étages plus haut, puis le long d’une échelle extérieure pour atteindre les toits. Le métal rouillé se désagrégeait sous les doigts de Yama qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en bas.

Les immeubles n’étaient pas très hauts et raisonnablement proches les uns des autres, pourtant quand l’inconnue s’élança pour franchir le cap qui séparait celui-ci de son voisin d’un bond, le cœur de Yama rata un battement, autant par inquiétude pour elle que parce qu’ils allaient devoir l’imiter. Kei, fidèle à elle-même, ne prit que le temps de calculer son saut avant de se lancer à son tour. Heureusement, il était en excellente condition physique. Dès qu’il atterrit, la course reprit.

Leur escapade les emmena plusieurs immeubles plus loin. Les lombaires de Yama commençaient à protester très vigoureusement à force de déplacements courbés en deux. Les ordres qu’aboyaient les soldats à quelque distance derrière eux le dissuadèrent efficacement d’émettre la moindre protestation.

La course sur les toits dura si longtemps que Yama perdit la notion de temps. Quand il s’écoula suffisamment de temps sans qu’ils entendent leurs poursuivants, ils se laissèrent glisser le long d’une façade pour pénétrer dans l’immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils descendirent si loin que quand la femme ouvrit la porte pour sortir, ils s’aperçurent qu’ils étaient sous terre. Ils débouchèrent dans un tunnel en béton mal éclairé. Elle ouvrit une porte sur leur droite et les invita à entrer dans une cave dont l’éclairage sommaire laissait voir un aménagement à l’aspect étonnamment confortable de canapés éventrés et de chaises autour de deux tables basses. Il allait se laisser choir sur l’un des sofas quand il remarqua la posture raide et alerte de Kei, qui resta près de la porte. Il opta pour rester près d’elle.

« Merci, haleta-t-il.

– Ne me remercie pas, j’ai bien failli vous laisser crever, » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. 

La jeune femme qui les avait sauvés les considérait avec une hostilité non dissimulée. Avec un sang-froid que le jeune homme se sentait bien loin de posséder, Kei faisait mine de vérifier que son pistolet n’avait pas surchauffé pendant leur cavalcade.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a décidé ? » interrogea-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, sans lever les yeux.

L’autre haussa les épaules avec détachement.

« Je vous ai observés cavaler pendant un moment et j’ai conclu que seuls des pirates pouvaient motiver ces abrutis à courir si vite.

– Tu fais partie de la même armée qu’eux, non ? » marmonna Yama malgré lui.

Il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur quand la botte de Kei rencontra son tibia.

« Ignore-le, conseilla la jeune blonde.

– Ce n’était pas des soldats de Gaïa, soupira leur sauveuse avec une exaspération palpable. Vous n’avez pas pris le temps de regarder leurs uniformes ? C’étaient les hommes de la Reine Exotica.

– Quand une troupe de soldats me court après, je prends rarement le temps d’observer leur style de vêtements !

– La Reine Exotica ? »

La voix de Kei noya la sienne presque complètement mais ça n’empêcha pas leur sauveuse de serrer les poings. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme attendit, la mâchoire contractée, qu’elle porte le premier coup. Elle finit par détacher son regard de lui et se tourner vers Kei, qui ignorait superbement l’attitude de Yama en gardant son regard électrique fixé sur leur interlocutrice.

« En tout cas c’est comme ça que la taulière locale se fait appeler, répondit la femme d’une voix plus calme. Elle s’est entourée d’une troupe de mercenaire qui est devenue sa garde personnelle. On est loin du centre de la Coalition, Gaïa a peu d’emprise dans les confins de son empire et ça ne les intéresse pas suffisamment de toute façon. Les tyrans n’ont aucun mal à s’imposer.

– Et Gaïa n’a pas de problème avec ça ? s’exclama Yama.

– Gaïa ne cautionne pas officiellement, il s’agit d’un arrangement avec la garnison. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse constituer une priorité absolue pour eux. »

La Coalition chérissait son contrôle sur son empire, c’était ce qui les poussait à prendre des mesures si drastiques contre ses propres colonies. Mais ce monde corrompu bénéficiait d’un traitement de faveur, sans doute parce que ses habitants montraient une volonté de travailler avec le système plutôt que de chercher à s’y opposer. Le jeune homme serra les dents et se retint de formuler sa frustration. 

À côté de lui, Kei n’avait toujours pas rengainé son revolver. Yama avait appris très vite à craindre l’apparente nonchalance qu’elle affichait présentement. C’était généralement parée de cette expression qu’elle lui portait les coups les plus vicieux lors de leurs entraînements. Il ne put réprimer totalement l’irritation qu’il ressentit en constatant que si l’autre se méfiait également d’eux, son regard ne l’effleurait même pas, l’excluant ainsi de leur affrontement tacite. Elle ne semblait pas le considérer plus dangereux qu’un sac de patates et cette constatation irritait profondément son ego.

Kei attendait toujours, son regard bleu électrique enfin posé sur l’autre femme. Celle-ci laissa le silence tendu s’étirer pendant quelques secondes avant de prononcer avec précaution :

« Vous êtes les messagers de la nuit éclatante ?

— Nous apportons sa parole. »

Cet échange insolite tira un sourire à l’inconnue qui tendit une main franche à Kei.

« Je suis Yora, votre contact. »

Kei répondit d’un hochement de tête sans se présenter en retour, même si elle lui rendit une poignée de main presque chaleureuse. Soit Yora savait déjà à qui elle avait affaire, soit elle n’avait cure des détails, toujours est-il qu’elle embraya sans hésiter ni attendre que Yama donne son nom à son tour. Kei, de son côté, se laissa tomber sur le sofa le plus proche sans plus de cérémonie, ce qui poussa le jeune homme à faire de même. Elle affichait désormais son habituel sourire ironique.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, poursuivit Yora un peu moins froidement que précédemment. Mon commandant a beau être laxiste, il ne perd jamais ses troupes très longtemps de vue. »

Kei s’enfonça en arrière, les jambes croisées et les coudes sur le dossier éventré du canapé, et planta son regard bleu dans celui de Yora.

« On va faire vite alors. On a besoin d’informations sur les colonies que Gaïa fait éradiquer. »

L’éclat de colère qui traversa l’esprit de Yama se retrouva dans la crispation qui se trahissait dans la posture faussement détendue de Kei. Les épaules de Yora s’affaissèrent légèrement quand elle détourna le regard brièvement. Il y avait un chagrin difficilement dissimulé dans ses yeux. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement et répondit avec une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

« On sait très peu de chose, Gaïa essaie de ne laisser filtrer aucune information. Il n’y a évidemment que très peu de personnes au courant, elles ne sont menées que par un seul équipage et c’est censé être classé secret défense. Malgré tout, des bruits ont commencé à courir. Je n’ai pas pu rassembler beaucoup d’informations parce que le simple fait de s’y intéresser attire l’attention.

– Qu’est-ce que tu sais ? l’interrompit Kei.

– Un groupe d’intervention spéciale a fait escale ici il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. Ils ont laissé entendre qu’ils étaient des contrebandiers qui se sont fait attaquer par la concurrence. Leur vaisseau était salement amoché. Ils avaient l’air pressé, parlaient de repartir dès que possible. Mais ils n’ont pas pu trouver toutes les pièces ici donc ils ont redécollé après avoir rafistolé leur vaisseau pour terminer les réparations ailleurs. Ils vont devoir faire vite, avant que leur cible n’appelle des renforts. S’ils repartent à la base pour réparer, ça sera trop tard.

– Tu as une idée de leur nombre ?

– J’en ai vu une demi-douzaine et je dirais pas plus d’une douzaine en tout. L’opération est top secrète, ça n’a pas de sens d’en envoyer plus que ça.

– Comment peux-tu être sûre que c’est bien des agents de Gaïa ? »

La cadence des questions, que Kei posait du tac au tac, tira à Yora un rire sans humour. Celle-ci la toisa avec un amusement évident.

« Ma parole, c’est un véritable interrogatoire, on dirait Harlock. Mais c’est vrai qu’il a pas l’air du genre à préférer les saintes nitouches. »

La remarque piqua Yama au vif de manière tellement inattendue qu’il ne réalisa qu’après avoir ouvert la bouche qu’il ne savait pas ce à quoi il objectait. À son opposé, Kei, très détendue, passa lentement ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes sans quitter Yora des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« J’ai reconnu l’un d’entre eux, finit-elle par reprendre. Je le connaissais bien il y a quelques années, avant qu’il intègre les forces ultra spéciales.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’il s’agit bien de la même opération ? 

– Zircon, une colonie voisine, a connu une grande agitation ces derniers temps. Mon commandant nous serine qu’il s’agit de grand banditisme mais on sait tous que c’est faux. Les gars commencent à se demander tout bas quand Gaïa va finir par réagir. »

Si ce que Yora disait était vrai et que l’Arcadia n’arrivait pas avant eux, l’issue de la bataille était très facile à prédire.

« Combien sont-ils ? »

La voix de Yama était légèrement enrouée quand elle s’éleva, à sa propre surprise. Il vit dans les deux paires d’yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui que sa présence s’était faite complètement oublier. Yora le considéra avec une certaine confusion, comme si elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu’il faisait là. Elle répondit avec lenteur comme pour expliquer quelque chose à quelqu’un d’un peu attardé.

« Comme je disais j’en ai compté une demi-douzaine mais…

– Non. Sur la planète. Ils sont combien ? coupa-t-il.

– Quelques centaines de milliers, je suppose… ? » 

Le cœur du jeune pirate se serra. Il imaginait très bien comment le calcul avait été fait par Gaïa. Ou plus probablement – sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement – par son frère. Une poignée de vies insignifiantes pour garantir la stabilité de l’empire constituait un prix très acceptable à payer. Il détourna le regard le temps que sa vision retrouve sa netteté, si bien que la douceur dans le regard de Kei lui échappa.

La jeune femme avait vu bien des horreurs pendant les années qu’elle avait passé sous le commandement d’Harlock mais elle se souvenait bien de ce qu’elle avait éprouvé quand le monde avait commencé à lui apparaître tel qu’il était vraiment. La perplexité qui le disputait à un certain amusement sur le visage de Yora face au tourment de Yama lui indiqua que comme Kei, leur informatrice avait depuis longtemps pris ses distances avec les conséquences funestes des actions de Gaïa. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de telles faiblesses s’ils voulaient l’emporter.

Kei se leva abruptement avant que leur hôtesse ne fasse un commentaire supplémentaire sur le jeune pirate qui l’accompagnait, craignant qu’elle ne pousse Yama trop loin. La bourse de cuir qui pendait sous sa cape décrivit une hyperbole avant d’atterrir au creux de la paume ouverte de Yora.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème pour regagner le spatioport, dit celle-ci en soupesant son butin. Les soldats d’Exotica ne sont pas assez fous pour s’y aventurer. Par contre, je serais vous, je bougerais pas avant demain matin. »

Elle passa la porte sans un adieu, laissant les deux pirates seuls dans une atmosphère soudainement plus détendue.

La nuit était probablement sur le point de tomber, estima Yama en s’étirant sur son coin de canapé. Kei se laissa tomber sur son propre sofa, s’autorisant pour la première fois depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures un peu de repos. Le silence confortable qui tomba sur la pièce et la fatigue qui le suivait à la trace depuis plusieurs heures enveloppèrent doucement Yama, dont les pensées commencèrent à dériver.

Kei lui avait annoncé une mission d’environ deux jours mais à ce stade ils avaient probablement dépassé l’heure du rendez-vous. Il se demanda si Kei avait quelque moyen de prévenir Harlock de ce contretemps et estima que non, incapable d’imaginer un appareil portable capable de communiquer sur des distances littéralement aussi astronomiques. Ils n’avaient déjà pas eu le moyen de le faire quand ils attendaient encore leur correspondance, dont le retard avait quelque peu fait pester Kei.

« Je t’entends t’inquiéter d’ici », marmonna Kei.

Elle avait replié son bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière tamisé qui les éclairait, ce dont il fut reconnaissant en sentant l’embarras faire chauffer ses joues. Elle semblait tellement désinvolte et insouciante, comparée à lui.

« Je me demandais si Harlock était susceptible d’envoyer la cavalerie en ne nous voyant pas revenir à l’heure, lança-t-il avec toute la nonchalance qu’il put rassembler.

– Espérons que non. Cet homme ne connaît pas la définition du mot subtil. S’il débarque, il n’a aucune chance de passer inaperçu et on perdra l’unique piste dont on dispose. Sans compter la bataille qu’il va falloir livrer pour pouvoir repartir. Ça serait vraiment pas rentable et j’espère qu’il le sait. »

Le cuir crissa tandis qu’elle s’installait plus confortablement sur le canapé avant de poursuivre. La mollesse de son ton trahissait une fatigue au moins aussi grande que celle que Yama ressentait dans chacun de ses os.

« C’est ça le souci avec l’Arcadia, sa légende la précède. On doit se montrer extrêmement prudents quand on veut la poser où que ce soit, de sorte qu’on ne peut effectuer de ravitaillement complet que sur un nombre limité de planètes. De fait, on est souvent handicapés dans les opérations de ce genre où il faudrait agir vite. Là, on va accuser un délai de trois jours et c’est une chance qu’ils aient eu des réparations à faire. »

Il émit un vague marmonnement en guise de réponse. L’attente le frustrait énormément. Les soldats de Gaïa n’étaient pas encombrés par ce genre de désagrément, ils pouvaient circuler où bon leur semblait sur leur territoire. Il aurait paru incongru de se trouver ralenti par des problèmes de correspondance et d’autochtones agressifs.

« Va falloir t’y habituer, conclut Kei.

– Mais pourquoi prend-il tous ces risques ? S’il compte réinitialiser l’univers de toute façon ? »

Le léger soupir lui indiqua qu’elle s’était elle aussi posé la question et qu’aucune réponse ne la satisfaisait.

« Eh bien… commença-t-elle au bout d’un petit moment. On a quelques théories avec la bande. Certains disent que c’est juste histoire de garder le moral des troupes au beau fixe. D’autres disent qu’il n’a pas foi en son propre plan et que si ça ne marche pas, le plan B sera de faire tomber Gaïa et donc autant s’y mettre maintenant. Y en a qui vont jusqu’à penser qu’il n’a pas vraiment l’intention de redémarrer l’univers, que c’est juste pour alimenter un peu la légende. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c’est important, la communication, ironisa-t-elle.

– Et lui il laisse dire ? C’est de la mutinerie non ? »

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, regrettant de s’être montré si tranchant. Mais à sa grande surprise, Kei éclata franchement de rire. Son dos se souleva du canapé le temps que son hilarité se calme.

« Tu n’as toujours pas compris hein ? C’est pas grave, tous les nouveaux ont du mal à assimiler le concept. Chacun est libre sur l’Arcadia, tu te souviens ? On ne prend pas ça à la légère. On est libres de nos opinions aussi bien que de nos actes. On est libres de partir et on est libres de douter du Capitaine à voix haute. Mais ceux qui restent, ce sont ceux qui trouvent leur compte dans ce qu’on fait. Ceux qui pensent qu’il ne va pas vraiment redémarrer l’univers sont tout à fait contents d’en profiter pour botter le cul des soldats de Gaïa. Et si un jour ça ne leur convient plus, on les débarquera quelque part et ils pourront faire autre chose. Sans rancune. Y en a même qui reviennent, quand ils peuvent. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant cette idée s’installer dans son esprit. Une liberté aussi absolue… C’était difficile à imaginer. Dans sa tête, la voix de son frère le narguait sur sa naïve envie d’y croire.

« Ça doit te changer de l’armée, reprit-elle après un moment.

– Plutôt oui…

– Par contre je te préviens, pour ce qui est de fonder une famille, c’est pas ici que ça se passe. »

Il ne put réprimer une grimace en sentant la douleur familière au creux de sa poitrine, comme chaque fois qu’il revoyait le visage serein de son amie d’enfance derrière la vitre de son pod médicalisé. Sa famille, il l’avait détruite. Il força l’air à imprégner ses poumons, dans l’espoir vain de chasser la sensation glacée.

« Au moins on sait faire la fête. »

Au moins il avait réussi à ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

« Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? s’esclaffa-t-elle. Tu pars toujours avant qu’on commence vraiment à s’amuser ! Un vrai papy, comme le Capitaine. Vous iriez bien ensemble, tiens.

– Eh ! »

Sa remarque lui valut un lancer du premier objet qui tomba sous la main de Yama, qui se trouva être un vieux carnet auquel il manquait la couverture et qu’elle esquiva sans cesser de rire.

« Allez, dors papy. Faudra être en forme demain.

– Faudrait que t’arrêtes de glousser pour ça, grommela-t-il.

– Papy grognon ! »

Leurs chamailleries continuèrent pendant un petit moment avant que le silence reprenne ses droits sur la pièce. Kei tendit le bras pour appuyer sur l’interrupteur du lampadaire. Yama se cala dans une position plus confortable, avec l’agréable sensation que le canapé l’aspirait dans ses coussins. Après quelques instants, la voix de Kei brisa le calme dans un chuchotement.

« T’as toujours envie d’être un pirate ? »

Ils partagèrent un sourire dans l’obscurité.

« Oh oui. »

Quelques heures plus tard, quand la porte exploserait dans une pluie d'échardes et que des inconnus armés se jetteraient sur eux, il regretterait amèrement - quoique très brièvement - ses paroles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça, du teasing dégueulasse, mais pas du tout.


	7. Echappée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, un chapitre moins de six mois après le précédent !  
> Fut un temps où cette fic était juste un petit machin sans conséquence censé rajouter deux/trois scènes au film. Et puis un plot clandestin s'est incrusté et je crois qu'il refuse de partir. Aidez-moi.  
> J'ai explosé un nombre conséquent de records personnels avec ce chapitre, que ce soit en terme de mots (ahah, terme, mot, vous l'avez), de rapidité d'écriture, de nombre de PoV et de plot twists. C'était très chouette à écrire, même si vu que j'ai la tête dedans depuis trois jours non stop, il est possible que ça n'ait aucun sens pour le commun des mortels. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira.

Yora s’autorisa un soupir qu’elle n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir avant de refermer la porte sur les deux pirates.

Elle espérait sincèrement que le sacrifice de ces informations serait rentable. Dans l’urgence de la situation, elle n’avait pas trouvé de moyen plus sûr pour les garder occupés et acquérir leur confiance pour s’assurer qu’ils restent là où elle le voulait. Après tout, rien ne sonnait plus vrai que la vérité. Si ses hommes parvenaient à les capturer – et à dix contre deux dans une pièce fermée, c’était plus que probable – ces informations ne reviendraient jamais aux oreilles de Harlock. C’était un pari acceptable.

Son cœur tambourinait à ses tympans malgré le temps écoulé depuis leur course effrénée. Elle essuya ses mains moites contre le tissu de son pantalon et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Malgré cela, un lent sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle était la pièce centrale de toute cette affaire. C’était entre ses mains que se trouvaient toutes les cartes. Tous ces imbéciles – son commandant inepte, Harlock et ses sbires naïfs – la sous-estimaient, elle et le peuple de cette planète, et ils allaient bientôt en payer le prix.

Elle se précipita dans la cage d’escalier et remonta à la surface en courant à toute allure. Elle hésita un moment avant de décider de passer à nouveau par les toits. 

Yora traversa d’un pas vif le « quartier de la Reine », plongé dans l’obscurité comme à son habitude. L’alimentation électrique sautait régulièrement suite aux fréquentes échauffourées qui éclataient entre les deux camps qui se disputaient la cité. Au fil des années, les militaires de Gaïa avaient fini par ne plus pouvoir mettre un pied dans la zone sans être systématiquement attaqués, grâce aux sentinelles postées un peu partout. Exotica maintenait une pression constante sur eux et disposait de tout le soutien, passif ou actif, de la population locale. Ici, loin du centre névralgique de la Coalition, l’emprise de cette dernière pesait bien peu face à la misère quotidienne, aussi bien celle de la population désillusionnée que des soldats amers. Autant de partisans potentiels qui, dans le plus grand secret, venaient gonfler ses rangs.

La situation du commandant de la garnison n’aurait pas été si impossible s’il disposait encore du soutien de ses supérieurs. Mais les renforts n’arrivaient jamais et pour cause : la Reine avait infiltré les officiers assignés à la communication depuis bien longtemps. Dans ces conditions, s’approvisionner en ressources ne posait plus aucun problème. De son côté, la Coalition était déjà trop dispersée pour avoir conscience de ce qui se tramait. Exotica arrivait à développer son petit empire au nez et à la barbe de la toute puissante Coalition, ce qui possédait une forme d'ironie qui l'amusait énormément.

Yora n’avait jamais su si c’était son intelligence, sa témérité ou son humour décapant qui l’avait attirée en premier lieu chez celle qui se faisait appeler Exotica.

Debout devant la porte de sa chambre, la jeune femme remit nerveusement sa tenue en place avant de frapper à la porte.

Exotica leva le nez du document qu’elle étudiait à son bureau quand elle entendit Yora entrer. Elle la laissa la saluer et avancer jusqu'à elle avec un petit sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un prédateur. Yora se retint avec quelque difficulté de tomber dans le panneau et leva une main pour couper son élan.

"J'ai des nouvelles concernant les pirates d’Harlock", lança-t-elle sans préambule.

L'annonce eut l'effet escompté. La posture d’Exotica se raidit et le regard de la Reine se plissa alors que toute lascivité quittait son regard émeraude. Ce fut sur un ton calmement impérieux qu’elle lui demanda :

« Dis-moi. »

Yora inclina la tête avec déférence avant de commencer son rapport. Le sourire satisfait qui se formait lentement sur les lèvres de sa Reine valait tous les risques encourus.

« Tu les as cachés dans un endroit où nous n’avons plus qu’à aller les cueillir quand tu as vu que les gardes de Satô allait nous les ravir… Tu m’impressionnes, Yora », déclara-t-elle quand la jeune femme eût terminé.

Celle-ci tenta de hocher la tête avec humilité mais la chaleur sur ses joues vint ruiner ses efforts. Le sourire d’Exotica s’élargit.

« Pourquoi leur avoir dit qu’il s’agissait de mes hommes cela dit ?

– Je voulais voir leur réaction pour m’assurer qu’Harlock n’avait pas connaissance de toi, ma Reine, répondit Yora sans parvenir à maîtriser le tremblement d’excitation dans sa voix. Et c’est bien le cas.

– Heureusement que tu étais là pour les intercepter, je pensais qu’ils arriveraient beaucoup plus tard... Enfin. Allons récolter les fruits de ton dur labeur. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Plusieurs années passées aux côtés de ses hommes avaient donné à Harlock une sorte de sixième sens à leur sujet. Il pouvait deviner à la façon dont les cheveux de Kei étaient arrangés si elle avait bien dormi. Il savait associer un ensemble de plis sur le visage de Yuri au fait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir lui soumettre un problème. Miimé échappait à toute lecture de langage corporel standard, mais même l'effleurement de son esprit contre celui du pirate pouvait présenter des nuances discernables en fonction de son humeur. De plus, il avait constaté avec satisfaction que tous les membres de la passerelle, nouveaux et anciens, avaient eux aussi acquis cette synergie qui leur permettait d'anticiper les demandes de leurs camarades et de se comprendre à demi-mot.

C'était bien le seul avantage qu'Harlock voyait à leurs soirées de beuveries excessives.

Par conséquent, il repéra bien vite les regards nerveux que s'échangeaient Yattaran et Dai – son chef communication – sous l’immense baie vitrée.

Yattaran anticipa sa question alors qu'il prenait sa respiration pour la poser.

"On a reçu un message, Capitaine."

Harlock leva un sourcil. L'Arcadia tendait à recevoir plus de tirs que de messages, amis ou ennemis, ce qui rendait cet événement intriguant en soi. Sitôt que Yattaran le délaissa pour remonter au niveau du Capitaine, Dai se retrouva assailli par les questions des autres. Pour toute réponse, le Capitaine le vit hausser les épaules avec un air incertain.

« La reine Exotica, ça vous parle ? » s’enquit l’ingénieur avec un calme trompeur.

Yattaran affichait une réticence qui ne lui était pas coutumière et parlait sur un ton plus bas qu’à son habitude. Harlock n’aimait pas ça du tout.

« Qui est-ce ?

– Eh bien apparemment, il s’agit de la cheffe d’un gang local quelconque sur la planète où on a envoyé Kei et le gamin. Il semblerait qu’elle les ait trouvés. »

Harlock réprima de justesse une réaction réflexe qui consistait à grogner et enfouir son visage dans ses paumes par lassitude. Laquelle de ses deux têtes brûlées était responsable de ce nouveau coup d’éclat ?

« Que veut-elle ? s’enquit-il sans réussir à s’empêcher de soupirer.

– Vous… comptez accéder à ses demandes Capitaine ?

– Bien sûr que non. Néanmoins il me paraît pertinent de juger de la détermination de notre ennemi si nous voulons tenter une quelconque mission de sauvetage », expliqua patiemment Harlock.

L’ingénieur se gratta l’arrière de la tête avec un embarras évident.

« Hem, oui, évidemment. »

Il baissa le nez sur le rapport que lui avait fourni Dai. Entre-temps, celui-ci avait eu le temps de relater son contenu à ses camarades curieux. Harlock perçut le silence qui était tombé sur la passerelle en même temps qu’il vit le visage de Yattaran se décomposer. Les mots du surdoué vinrent confirmer le sérieux de la situation.

« Elle… ne demande rien. Elle considère que les espions qu’on a envoyés constituent une déclaration de guerre. Ils seront exécutés dans deux jours. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ce fut le plus petit bruissement de tissu à l'extérieur de la porte qui alerta Kei de la présence d'une présence inamicale. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la crosse de son arme avant même qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux. Elle se glissa hors du canapé en souplesse pour se précipiter sur Yama. Son jeune camarade prit un temps qui lui sembla infini pour se réveiller à son tour sous ses secousses. Il se crispa sous son étreinte mais eut heureusement la présence d'esprit de ne pas émettre le moindre son.

"Yama, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, les gardes nous ont trouvé, ils vont entrer, à couvert !"

Il se redressa promptement et sans un bruit, à son grand soulagement. Ils enjambèrent en vitesse le dossier du canapé pour s'accroupir derrière, épaule contre épaule, dans une attente tendue.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude quand elle se rappela soudainement que Yama n'avait pas l'habitude d'être assailli par les soldats de la Coalition.

"Bouche-toi les oreilles ! Et dégaine ton arme", intima-t-elle, même si elle avait bon espoir qu'il y aurait pensé tout seul.

Un grognement exaspéré lui répondit. Elle sourit.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Manifestement, ils avaient misé sur l'effet de surprise plutôt que sur une approche discrète et elle devait bien leur accorder que ça avait failli marcher. Un flash de lumière éblouissant explosa dans la pièce, accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre qui les aurait sonnés s'ils n'avaient pas anticipé l'assaut. Même avec leurs doigts isolant du mieux possible leurs fragiles tympans, ils grimacèrent sous le choc.

Sans perdre un instant, ils se redressèrent pour ouvrir le feu les premiers. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir au fait qu'ils étaient désespérément en sous-nombre et que la seule issue était pour le moment occupée par une horde de soldats.

Très vite, la scène sombra dans la plus totale confusion. Kei s'était mise à hurler, aussitôt imitée par Yama, et les échanges de tirs en prime achevèrent de produire un boucan du diable. Leurs adversaires, ne s'attendant peut-être pas à les trouver alertes, ne comprenant peut-être pas ce qui se passait dans la pièce à cause des fumigènes qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes lancé, s'étaient mis à leur tour à pousser des cris.

Toutefois, leur position n’était pas défendable. Le moment de surprise passé, une voix tonitruante s’éleva pour ramener l’ordre.

« Arrêtez vos conneries ! Vous êtes cernés alors rendez-vous avant qu’on vous canarde ! »

Yama regarda Kei et ils partagèrent un soupir.

« D’accord, on va se rendre. Tirez pas », grommela la jeune femme.

Les deux pirates clignèrent des yeux quand la luminosité pourtant faible des lumières du couloir leur parvint. Yama et elles étaient chacun flanqués de deux hommes armés qui les dépassait facilement d’une tête. Kei attendit quelques secondes que ses yeux s’habituent à la luminosité avant de pouvoir jauger leurs chances. Son jeune camarade suivait le mouvement devant elle avec les épaules affaissés dans une posture abattue, pourtant elle savait qu’il était un peu plus malin que ce qu’il en avait l’air. Sans moyen de communiquer avec lui, elle allait devoir compter sur sa réactivité.

Alors qu’ils atteignaient la porte menant aux escaliers, elle donna un violent coup de coude dans le nez de l’homme à sa droite et se jeta aussitôt après sur celui à sa gauche. Un instant plus tard, le crâne de ce dernier percuta le mur dans un craquement sinistre. Attrapant sa victime par le col, elle le fit pivoter pour s'en servir comme d'un bouclier face aux trois autres derrières, à qui le choc de porter le coup final à leur camarade fit perdre quelques précieux instants. Tout en brandissant l'arme de son bouclier humain, elle vit du coin de l’œil Yama qui se démenait avec l’agilité qu’elle lui connaissait pour venir à bout de ses propres adversaires. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Les tirs recommencèrent à résonner dans le petit couloir, et avant de réussir à abattre les trois qui fermaient la marche, elle récolta la morsure d’un laser dans son flanc droit. La douleur faillit lui arracher un cri de souffrance et de colère mêlées mais elle se contint. Elle pivota juste à temps pour voir un de leurs adversaires lever son arme vers Yama. Celui-ci, encore aux prises avec un autre, n’avait rien vu. Le garde s’écroula avant d’avoir pu tirer sur le jeune homme. Dans la seconde qui suivit, celui-ci acheva sa besogne. Il sembla réaliser au moment où le corps de son assaillant s’affaissa ce que ses très bons réflexes l’avaient poussé à faire. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent mais son corps se figea, refusant de bouger.

Kei posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Plus tard, le cas de conscience, lui dit-elle doucement. Y en a sûrement d’autres dehors à nous attendre. Faut pas traîner, on monte sur le toit et on repart d’où on est venus. »

Elle donna une impulsion à son épaule pour qu’enfin il arrache son regard de l’homme qui agonisait sur le sol et acquiesce d’un hochement de tête hagard. Son expression retrouva une ombre de détermination la seconde d’après. Kei n’émit pas le grognement qui la démangeait, elle avait oublié comment étaient les nouveaux pendant leurs premières sorties. Il faudrait bien que ça suffise.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu’au toit. Il fallut peu de temps aux hommes et aux femmes postés dehors pour comprendre que les choses n’avaient pas tourné comme prévu. Leurs pas se mirent à résonner derrière eux alors qu’ils atteignaient le bord du toit. La course poursuite reprit, plus haletante que précédemment, mais Kei n’en était pas à son coup d’essai et Yama était loin d’être aussi inutile qu’elle avait voulu le croire pendant ses premiers jours sur le vaisseau. Ils se suivaient sans avoir besoin de communiquer verbalement et réussirent à garder leurs distances avec leurs poursuivants. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue d’un fossé si large entre leur immeuble et le suivant qu’il fallait un pont de fortune pour le traverser, Kei crut qu’ils allaient réussir à s’en sortir facilement. Mais tandis qu’elle s’affairait à détruire le pont qui leur aurait permis de les suivre, elle capta du coin de l'œil un de leur poursuivant qui, malgré la distance qui les séparait, avait orienté le canon de son arme vers eux. Tous les muscles du corps de Kei se tendirent par réflexe pour esquiver un tir qui ne vint pas.

Derrière elle, Yama poussa un glapissement de surprise et s’effondra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

L’escouade progressait rapidement au sein du quartier général de la garnison. A leur décharge, les trouffions assignés sur ce caillou stérile l’étaient généralement parce qu’ils approchaient de la fin de leur carrière ou en guise de punition, de sorte que leur motivation et leur réactivité laissaient à désirer. Dans de telles conditions, Exotica n’avait pas besoin d’offrir grand-chose pour les rallier à sa cause. La facilité avec laquelle ils avaient changé de camp – plutôt que de le faire par réelle conviction comme Yora – faisait grincer la jeune femme des dents mais sa Reine possédait une âme plus généreuse que la sienne et acceptait toute reddition sans discuter.

Etonnamment, même face à leurs propres camarades et sans aucune raison de rester fidèles à Gaïa, Yora fut contrainte d’en abattre certains qui s’entêtaient encore à refuser l’évidence.

L’escouade fut prompte à enfoncer la double porte qui menait à la salle principale. Les hommes et les femmes d’Exotica, dans leurs uniformes rapiécés, se mirent en joue d’un même mouvement, la pointe de leurs armes braquée sur le Colonel Satô dans une posture sans équivoque. Celui-ci se tourna vers la troupe qui l’entourait mais l’ordre qu’il se préparait à aboyer resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il constata que personne ne semblait opposer de résistance. Tous se contentaient de le regarder sans un mot, attendant…

« Bonsoir, Satô. »

Gardant leur ancien commandant dans leur ligne de mire, les premiers rangs armés s’écartèrent pour laisser passer leur Reine. Et Yora put ainsi voir le moment précis où son ancien commandant compris qu’il n’avait jamais eu aucune chance contre eux. Il inspecta tour à tour les visages de ceux qui avaient passé de frustrantes années sous ses ordres et qui lui renvoyaient aujourd’hui une froide défiance. Son regard déterminé marquait son refus d’abandonner mais ses épaules affaissées trahissaient son désespoir.

Satô fut exécuté sur le champ, après avoir refusé sans hésiter la proposition pourtant généreuse de devenir un officier dans l’armée de la Reine. Son corps fut évacué séance tenante pour faire place au briefing en urgence dédié à la préparation de l’arrivée d’Harlock.

C’était cette promesse qui en avaient convaincu beaucoup. Tous rêvaient de la puissance de feu inégalée de l’Arcadia, unique lueur d’espoir face à Gaïa. Yora voyaient dans leurs postures et sur leurs visages l'anticipation fébrile qu'elle ressentait depuis des jours. Tous sentaient, sans avoir besoin de le dire, que leur révolte mineure allait prendre un jour nouveau grâce à leur Reine.

Celle-ci se tenait au bout de la table, seule, imposante, superbe. Elle promenait sur ses hommes et ses femmes un regard aiguisé avec un sourire qui exprimait sa fierté.

"Vous avez été parfaits. Et si l'arrivée d'Harlock n'était pas imminente, je pourrais prendre un moment pour flatter votre ego mais nous n'avons pas encore ce luxe. Cependant, j’aimerais prendre un instant pour remercier particulièrement Yora, dont le triple jeu crucial, mené d’une main de maître, va nous permettre de récupérer sans effort un bien qui échappe même à Gaïa."

Le cœur de l’interpelée rata un battement quand elle entendit son nom tomber des lèvres de sa Reine. Autour d’elle, un murmure d’appréciation parcourut la troupe dont l’attention se trouva soudain braquée sur elle. Quelques uns de ses camarades lui tapèrent dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

Exotica attendit patiemment que les effusions se calment avant de reprendre. 

« Je veux qu’on active l’arme dès à présent. Gaïa a eu sa chance avec elle et n’a manifestement pas su la mettre à profit, c’est notre tour à présent. Elle doit être chargée quand l’Arcadia arrivera mais ne pas être utilisée sauf en dernier recours. Je vous rappelle que contrairement à la Coalition, nous ne voulons pas détruire ce vaisseau. Harlock n’attaquera pas dès sa sortie d’hyperespace, puisque ses agents sont sur notre territoire, et cela devrait nous laisser assez de temps pour lui expliquer sa situation. »

Yora échangea un bref regard avec le général de l’armée d’Exotica, qui lui rendit un petit sourire empli de fierté. Peu importait, au fond, qu’ils n’aient pas encore réussi à capturer Kei et son acolyte et que tout ceci ne reposait que sur un coup de bluff de plus. Il n’aurait pu en être autrement avec Exotica à la tête des opérations. Son règne s’était bâti sur ce genre de coups de poker suicidaires, c’étaient ses succès improbables qui avaient forcé le respect de ses troupes.

La Reine gratifia l’assemblée d’un sourire conquérant.

« Mesdames, messieurs, préparez-vous à sabrer vos meilleures bouteilles. Bientôt, l’Arcadia sera entre nos mains. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Gaïa a anticipé notre arrivée ?

– Non Capitaine, le contredit Yattaran en fronçant les sourcils sur sa console. Il n’y a que trois cuirassés et ils sont loin d’être les derniers modèles disponibles. Je dirais que c’est le semblant de flotte dont dispose ce caillou perdu.

– Ils nous hèlent, Capitaine », annonça Dai depuis l’étage inférieur.

Harlock signifia son accord par un simple hochement de tête.

La jeune femme qui apparut sur leur écran principal de communication affichait une expression pleine d'assurance qui faisait briller ses yeux émeraude. Son regard trouva directement celui d’Harlock avec une avidité qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un prédateur.

"Bonsoir, Arcadia. Soyez suffisamment aimables pour rester précisément où vous êtes et de ne pas ouvrir le feu sur nos vaisseaux ou notre installation, sans quoi nos échanges vont rapidement tourner au vinaigre."

La déclaration, prononcée sur un ton allègre et un sourire enjoué, ne manqua pas de provoquer quelques remous dans l'assistance. Seul, comme à son habitude, Harlock ne montra aucune réaction.

Son silence ne sembla pas perturber Exotica le moins du monde, qui enchaîna sans hésiter.

"Je doute que l'arme que je braque actuellement sur vous te soit familière, malgré ton réseau étendu d'informateurs. J'ai en ma possession un dispositif capable de faire exploser ton réacteur de matière noire, et je pense que même toi, tu ne survivrais pas. Sans parler de ton précieux équipage."

Tous les regards convergèrent simultanément vers le Capitaine, qui leva un sourcil dubitatif.

"Je suis tenté de dire que tu bluffes.

– Ne serait-pas rassurant ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te faire la grâce de te prouver ce que j'avance. Demande à ta Nibelung si elle est au courant de la faille dans le circuit d'admission de la matière noire."

Visiblement malgré lui, l'œil unique du pirate glissa vers sa compagne de toujours. Celle-ci semblait incapable de quitter la Reine de ses yeux devenus immenses, jusqu’à ce que l'attention que le Capitaine porta sur elle lui fasse baisser la tête vers le sol.

Harlock prit une discrète inspiration.

« Il semblerait que tu sois en position d’infériorité, Harlock, pour une fois, constata la Reine avec un petit rire.

– Je suis simplement venu récupérer mes agents. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, nous ne cherchons pas le conflit avec toi.

– C’est bien dommage parce que c’est précisément ce que moi je recherche ! Enfin, je cherche plutôt à m’emparer de ton vaisseau, mais je ne dis jamais non à un combat quand il se présente de lui-même à ma porte. Amorce la moindre manœuvre offensive et ton vaisseau explosera en plein vide spatial.

– Qu’en est-il de Kei et Yama ?

– Eh bien... Je crois qu'ils sont encore en vie, du moins pour l’instant. On m'a rapporté que le gamin avait vaillamment résisté à sa capture, il est dans un sale état. Plus longtemps tu traîneras et plus tu risqueras la vie de ton officier. »

Harlock eut soudain la douloureuse impression que ses entrailles s'étaient transformées en plomb. Il dut se faire violence pour respirer normalement et ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

« J’aurais besoin de temps pour discuter de tout cela avec les miens. Permets au moins à Yama de monter à bord pour recevoir des soins.

– Ah oui, l'univers serait un endroit beaucoup plus sympathique si nous obtenions tous ce dont nous avons besoin sur simple demande, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle sur un ton aimable. Malheureusement, en ce qui me concerne, je suis très peu encline à te laisser le temps d'établir un plan d'action. N'abuse pas de ma patience, Harlock. Je peux abréger les souffrances de ton homme si c’est ce qu’il te faut pour te décider.

– Il n'y a aucune raison d'exécuter mon équipage pour arriver à tes fins. Procédons à un échange. Je peux descendre te voir pour négocier et tu peux renvoyer Yama à ma place. »

Exotica plissa les yeux, comme si elle essayait de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

« L'Arcadia est bien plus utile en un seul morceau, tu ne penses pas ? » soupira le pirate avec résignation.

Le murmure consterné qui parcourut le pare-terre de pirates fut particulièrement douloureux mais il l'ignora néanmoins. L'expression d'Exotica se modifia l'espace d'un instant pour afficher un air victorieux, très vite effacé pour afficher à nouveau sa fausse amabilité.

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques instants d'agonie avant que la Reine ne fasse son choix.

« Ta coopération est grandement appréciée. Je t'envoie les coordonnées. Yama sera expédié par retour de navette. Ne me fais pas attendre. »

Sitôt que la communication se coupa, la passerelle explosa en bruyantes protestations des pirates présents. Les plus jeunes hurlaient leur indignation et leur envie d'en découdre tandis que les anciens tentaient de couvrir le vacarme pour connaître le plan du capitaine. Il devait certainement avoir un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas envisager de rendre l'Arcadia sans combattre ?

Un calme relatif revint quand il leva une main pour prendre la parole mais ses mots ne firent rien pour les rassurer.

« Messieurs, du calme, nous n’avons pas le temps de perdre la tête. Yattaran, accompagne-moi à la baie, j'ai à te parler. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quelques poignées de minutes plus tard, la navette d'Harlock se posa en douceur dans la baie d'atterrissage du quartier général de la garde.

Exotica envoya Yora et une paire de sa garde personnelle pour aller l'accueillir. Sans surprise, Harlock avait amené deux membres de son équipage avec lui, ce qui poussa la Reine à s'interroger sur leur intérêt. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas armés, elle n'émit donc pas d'objection à leur présence. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils se trouvaient toujours en sous-nombre. Tandis qu’ils gagnaient l’intérieur du bâtiment, un groupe de soldats amena un pod médicalisé à la navette, qui se hâta de redécoller avec son chargement.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle de débriefing. Le reste de sa garde personnelle se trouvait à ses côtés, leurs fusils prêts mais baissés, dans une posture nonchalamment dominante. Pourtant, le champion dans ce domaine restait le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, l'atmosphère sembla se modifier légèrement. Elle devait admettre qu'il possédait un magnétisme naturel indéniable. Il dégageait une autorité naturelle qu'elle se surprit à envier légèrement quand il posa les yeux sur elle avec un calme parfait.

Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas démonter, observant son opposant avec un intérêt distant. Combien d’autres avaient tenté de saper son autorité, marcher sur ses plates-bandes, s’imaginant qu’elle les laisserait faire parce qu’ils montraient les dents et qu’elle ne perdait pas son sourire ? Au final, elle se montrait toujours plus féroce qu’eux. Ils avaient tous fini par comprendre que ce sourire ne cachait aucune gentillesse. Et Harlock ne ferait pas exception, pas maintenant qu’elle détenait le moyen de lui retirer son unique avantage.

« Je te souhaiterais bien la bienvenue, lança-t-elle avec un charmant sourire, mais tu n'auras pas le temps de profiter des lieux assez longtemps pour que ça en vaille la peine.

– Je dois admettre que ta prise de pouvoir est impressionnante, dit Harlock en hochant la tête comme s’il était d’accord avec elle. J'espère simplement que Gaïa n'aura pas vent de ta petite révolution, je doute qu'ils apprécient. »

À cela, elle jeta un regard en arrière vers ses hommes, qui affichaient la même expression moqueuse qu’elle. Il allait sans dire que prendre le contrôle des communications avait été sa première préoccupation. Dès qu’il était devenu clair que Gaïa ne se souciait absolument pas de ce qui se passait ici, il avait été facile de les maintenir dans l’ignorance. Toutefois, elle ne ressentait aucun besoin de se justifier face à lui, elle choisit donc de recadrer la discussion sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« La Coalition n'a jamais semblé t'inquiéter outre mesure malgré leur nombre et je parie que je peux accomplir les mêmes prouesses grâce au vaisseau que tu m'as si gentiment apporté. »

Elle laissa patiemment le pirate composer sa réponse, se délectant de chaque phase de son plan qu'elle déroulait devant lui.

Elle salua mentalement son sourire ironique qui ne faiblissait jamais.

« Je me dois de te mettre en garde, ce n'est pas de tout repos, même avec l'Arcadia. »

A cela, elle se redressa dans son siège, le visage complètement fermé. Le temps des plaisanteries avait assez duré, d’autant qu’elle ne comptait pas vraiment sur son accord. Elle accrocha son regard avec le sien, penchée en avant sur la table qu’elle frappa du plat de la main dans un geste calculé. Chacun de ses mots était soigneusement haché.

« Voici ce qui va se passer Harlock, puisque tu sembles entretenir la douce illusion selon laquelle tu as encore ton mot à dire. Tu vas me donner le commandement de ton vaisseau sans condition et si je suis d'humeur clémente, je laisserai ton équipage partir en vie. En revanche, tu me vois navrée de t'annoncer que tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui en réchapperont. Tu comprends, j'espère », conclut-elle sur un ton doucereux.

Les deux pirates qui accompagnaient leur capitaine se raidirent visiblement, vainement prêts à défendre leur capitaine malgré le fait qu'ils étaient désarmés. Impassible, Harlock leva un sourcil intrigué.

« Pourquoi m'avoir proposé de négocier si tu n'en as ni l'intention ni le besoin ? s'enquit-il d'une voix calme.

– Ce n’est pas ta présence ici qui est importante, Harlock, susurra-t-elle en laissant son amusement transparaître. Mais celle de mes agents que j'ai envoyé sur l'Arcadia en lieu et place de ton Yama. Sans toi à bord, la résistance de l’Arcadia disparaît. »

Des rires s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Elle-même resta de marbre, guettant la réaction du pirate. Ils arrivaient au point culminant de toute son opération. Elle avait abattu ses cartes et c'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Enfin il comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre maîtrise sur la situation. Il avait espéré venir secourir ses camarades, au lieu de quoi ils l'avaient piégé comme un rat. Ils allaient éliminer toute résistance et s'emparer en douceur de son précieux vaisseau sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire.

Harlock la regarda pendant un instant avec l'impassibilité qui faisait sa réputation, puis une expression qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver là habilla lentement ses traits.

Plutôt que de rester figé par l'effroi au vu de sa situation catastrophique, son sourire devint triomphant. Cependant, la chaleur de son expression n'atteint pas son regard.

« Dans ce cas je te suggère de considérer une chose avant de t'en prendre à moi ou à mon vaisseau.

– Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? l'interrompit Exotica.

– Tu as bien quelques minutes à m'accorder, non ? De plus je pense pouvoir encaisser une première salve de vos tirs sans problème et c'est à peu près le temps qu'il faudra à ta maigre flotte pour s'apercevoir qu'ils sont en position de faiblesse. »

Quelque chose dans le regard sereinement moqueur du Capitaine de l'Arcadia commandait l’attention. Il laissait entrevoir qu’il savait quelque chose dont Exotica n’avait pas connaissance. Et cela doucha l'assurance de ses hommes. Inconsciemment, ils commencèrent tous à sentir la situation leur glisser des doigts.

« Vois-tu, je sais exactement où tu as obtenu cette information, poursuivit-il. Je te suis reconnaissant de me l'avoir confirmé, j'avais peur que la rumeur n'ait pas circulé.

– Quelle rumeur ? demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

– Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la désinformation est une arme indispensable quand tu es en sous-nombre. Tu en as certainement usé de ton côté pour en arriver là où tu es. Tu as cru avoir trouvé la poule aux œufs d’or quand tu as fini par récupérer suffisamment d'informations sur cette fameuse faille que tu mentionnais plus tôt pour les confier à tes ingénieurs. Mais tu ignorais que cette faille avait été soigneusement comblée depuis longtemps. Crois-tu que Gaïa n'aurait pas saisi cette chance si elle avait véritablement une arme contre moi à sa disposition ? »

Une sensation glacée à laquelle elle n'était pas familière commença à se répandre dans son abdomen. Le doute. Elle qui réussissait toujours ses paris pour récolter la mise, elle sentait pour la première fois son assurance s’ébranler. Et si...

Mais c’était impossible ! Elle avait eu les plans officiels sous les yeux, elle avait parlé avec des informateurs qui savaient ce qu’ils disaient… Elle avait soigneusement tout étudié !

Profitant de son silence, Harlock se leva et fit quelques pas nonchalants dans sa direction. Mal à l’aise, Exotica se leva à son tour. Toutefois, elle ne bougea pas de là où elle était et l’écouta continuer malgré elle.

« C'est quand tu as parlé du circuit d'admission de la matière noire que j'ai compris. Tu l’as dit toi-même, notre réseau d’informateurs est étendu. Nous avions soigneusement distillé cette désinformation il y a un moment déjà. Mais il faut reconnaître que ça avait peu de chances de réussir et nous nous sommes vite rendu compte que Gaïa ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon. Néanmoins, la légende semble avoir persisté parmi les moins bien informés qui refuse encore de croire à mon infaillibilité et nous nous retrouvons ainsi dans la situation où nous sommes actuellement. »

Les deux pirates derrière lui se redressèrent, quittant leur apathie, se mettant même à sourire à leur tour. À leur inverse, le visage d'Harlock se ferma et son regard dur se planta impitoyablement dans celui de la Reine. Il fit encore un pas vers elle et elle recula instinctivement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Exotica.

Elle commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui effrayait tant les hommes et les femmes qui avaient affronté Harlock.

Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure menaçant qu'instinctivement, tous se penchèrent en avant pour écouter.

« Alors je suggère qu'avant de t'en prendre encore à mon navire et à mon équipage, tu réfléchisses à la position dans laquelle tu t'es mise. L'Arcadia se trouve en orbite autour de ta planète, directement au-dessus de nous et possède la puissance de feu nécessaire pour éradiquer tes trois cuirassés sans se fatiguer. Quand ce sera fait, elle sera en mesure de pilonner ta base et avec la force de frappe dont tu disposes, tu auras de la chance si tu arrives à abîmer mon pavillon. Tu vas maintenant m'indiquer où je peux trouver mes deux agents et si je suis d'humeur clémente, je repartirai sans vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Quant aux hommes que tu as introduits dans mon vaisseau, tu peux les considérer comme perdus. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la scène. L’œil unique d’Harlock envoyait des éclairs, et malgré leur faible différence de taille, il la dominait complètement. Même noyée sous la panique qui commençait à l'envahir alors qu'elle essayait de calculer si ce qu'il disait tenait la route, Exotica devait reconnaître sa capacité à imposer sa volonté sur une audience.

« Tu as perdu, conclut Harlock dans un grondement. J'espère pour toi que mon second et son camarade me reviendront en un seul morceau. »

Aucun de ses hommes ne pipa mot, ce qui était tout à leur honneur. Ce fut la Reine elle-même qui abandonna, avec une maîtrise d'elle-même qui se délitait à vue d'œil.

« Nous ne les avons pas. Ils nous ont échappé pendant la capture », balbutia-t-elle.

C’était une sensation vertigineuse de se trouver sous ce regard scrutateur et insondable. Elle sentait ses émotions passer sur son propre visage sans pouvoir les empêcher de la trahir. Le pirate émit un grondement en s’approchant encore.

« C-c’est vrai, je le jure ! Tu peux fouiller tout le bâtiment, tu ne les trouveras pas. »

Dans un flash, le visage sans vie de Satô lui souleva l'estomac en passant brièvement devant ses yeux. Elle eut peur pendant un instant qu’Harlock l’exécute comme elle s’était débarrassée du militaire mais il finit par se détourner et s'adresser directement à son vaisseau, relâchant son regard pendant un instant.

« Yattaran. Tout va bien ? … Très bien, joli travail. En revanche, Kei et Yama ne sont pas ici, on va aller les chercher. Envoie-moi le personnel médical dont tu pourras te séparer, je te prie. »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête en réaction à la réponse de son lieutenant et ajouta, toujours à l'intention du dénommé Yattaran, plantant à nouveau son regard dans celui de la Reine :

« Je veux que tu ouvres le feu à pleine puissance sur leurs vaisseaux si tu détectes la moindre menace ou si tu perds le contact avec qui que ce soit. Ne t'arrête pas de tirer tant que leur flotte ne sera pas réduite en miettes. »

Les pirates quittèrent la pièce au pas de charge. Figée sur place, Exotica réalisa enfin qu'elle avait perdu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kei se maudit, pour la énième fois, de n’avoir pas écouté son instinct.

Elle avait pourtant senti que cette Yora n’était pas claire. Soit, elle les avait sauvés et elle connaissait la phrase clef attendue, mais malgré cela, quelque chose dans l’attitude de la jeune femme l’avait alertée.

Et parce qu’elle ne s’était pas écoutée, ils avaient bien failli se faire capturer.

Et Yama allait y passer.

Le temps s’était presque arrêté quand elle s’était retournée pour voir Yama au sol, une tache de sang grandissant à vue d’œil sous les mains qu’il tenait plaquées sur sa cuisse. Une profusion de jurons s’échappait de sa bouche sous le coup de la douleur mais contrairement à elle, il n’avait pas encore réalisé la gravité de sa blessure.

Leurs poursuivants avaient eu suffisamment de retard sur eux pour qu’elle puisse attraper le jeune homme à bras le corps et le traîner avec elle jusqu’à la rue. Malgré la souffrance inscrite sur ses traits, le jeune homme avait réussi à courir à côté d’elle, propulsé par l’adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Aidés par l’obscurité ambiante, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une gare désaffectée à quelques pâtés de maison de là.

Elle avait fait ce qu’elle avait pu pour endiguer l’hémorragie mais son entraînement médical était plus que rudimentaire. La blessure avait laissé échapper un volume de sang alarmant à cause de l’effort que leur course lui avait infligé. Un rideau épais arraché à une fenêtre recouvrait vainement son corps tremblant, de sorte que seul son visage au teint cireux était visible. Il avait sombré dans un coma léger une demi-heure auparavant, malgré ses efforts pour le faire parler. L’angoissante vérité était qu’il n’y avait rien de plus à faire que l’installer confortablement et la frustration lui donnait envie de casser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière pour la reposer sur le mur contre lequel était assise. La respiration de Yama était devenue presque inaudible dans le silence pourtant total. Son pouls faiblissait sous ses doigts. La fatigue se faisait cruellement sentir dans les muscles surmenés de la jeune femme. La douleur dans son flanc n’était plus qu’un battement sourd qui tapait au rythme de son cœur.

« Allez, marmonna-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d’un geste rageur. C’est pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Il f… »

Elle se redressa d'un bond quand son communicateur crachota dans son oreille et son cœur fit un bond presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. Le vacarme contre ses tympans était tel qu’elle faillit ne pas reconnaître la voix d’Harlock.


	8. Pas une mise à jour (mais presque)

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs qui êtes restés abonnés à cette fic malgré son manque de mise à jour.

Le prochain chapitre a - enfin ! - démarré. La mise en route a été terriblement longue, je suis une horrible personne pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. La triste réalité est que je me suis fait aspirer par Yuri!!! on Ice et que je commence tout juste à retrouver l'inspiration pour écrire des choses qui n'ont rien à voir (encore qu'on est pas à l'abri d'un crossover entre les deux) et donc pour reprendre l'écriture de cette fic. 

Il est donc raisonnable de penser qu'un nouveau chapitre va faire son apparition d'ici quelques temps. Il sera plus calme que les précédents, nos pirates ayant mérité un peu de répit avant la prochaine bataille. Et si on en profitait pour faire avancer la raison initiale de cette fic, hm ?

A bientôt donc, et merci de votre patience (si vous n'avez pas été patients, je vous comprends totalement) !


End file.
